They Never Came
by Willow Jane
Summary: "They never came for me..." What if King was turned in to a vampire, Blade and Abbey were never heard from again, and Zoey was a favorite to Drake? Rated 'M' for language and Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

_They never came. They forgot about me. They don't care enough about me. I was nothing to them. Well, then they can go fuck themselves!_

That's what I thought when I was younger. They never did come, King was turned.

_King_: my only remaining friend from the Night Stalkers. I laugh. How when he told Blade the Care Bear joke.

_Blade. _My hand curls into a fist. The _traitor_! He and Abbey, they never came.

They never came to get me, to rescue me and King. They left while they turned King into a vampire and attempted to make him feed on me. Drake stepped in then. He told them I wasn't important enough to satisfy King's thirst.

I remember that day. It was two days… no, three days after they kidnapped me. Where I was being held, wherever that may be, I could hear nearly everything. They were arguing outside my cell door, they being Drake and Danica. Danica wanted to feed me to King. She turned him two days ago. I could hear his scream from here.

"_She is useless to us." Danica's voice was a sneer. "She only means something to King." _

"_I do not want this child to be used as your toy of amusement. She is like no other child I have seen." _

"_Drake, you don't seriously think you can keep her to yourself?" _

"_Don't test me, Danica! I am not to be tested." _I heard a struggle and my guess is that he was strangling her.

"_I…am…sorry, Master," she spluttered. He released her and I heard her gasping for air. _

"_Think before you speak and act, Danica. Choose your words and actions wisely. I am tired of your attitude. Leave me, now." _

_Drake started to reopen my door when Danica interrupted again._

"_What about King? He needs to feed." _

"_He is your pet." The door opens and I see Danica facing the door in a defeated posture. Drake glanced at me for a moment then turned back to Danica with a power in his voice like none I have heard before. "Give him your own blood." _

And with that said, he closed the door on Danica, on the screams that were drowned out by fear as he approached me, and on my memories of Sommerfield, Abbey, Blade, everyone.

A tear escaped the left corner of my eye. It trailed along my cheek and then down my jaw. It ended at the tip of my chin. My eyes fluttered open. I didn't expect tears. I didn't know what to expect. I only wanted some peaceful, silent, deep sleep. That apparently wasn't possibly because I kept having that reoccurring dream. Who were those people? What do they have to do with me?

"Zoey!" My name was followed by a series of mind rattling pounds on the door.

I sat up and looked around. My red bedroom seemed more like a cell each day. And the plantation, a prison.

My long black hair hugged my upper body. I placed my feet on the cold wooden floor. My nightgown flowed around my body as I stood. I looked into the mirror before opening my door. I looked presentable enough.

I swung the door open with unnecessary force. A man stood before me. Correction. Not just any other man. The most respectful man in the vampire world as we know it.

"What do _you_ want?" I said turning back to my room. I sat at my vanity desk and started to brush my hair. In one of the mirrors I saw him step inside of my room and sit on my leather couch at the foot of my bed. Yes, he has a reflection.

"You know, you always were feisty. I could never figure out why."

"I just don't understand why I have to train and train and train for nothing." I sighed as I switched sides of grooming.

"Zoey," he sighed with me, "you are the most precious thing to me. I need you to be able to learn to be safe while I am away."

"Oh, screw the bullshit, Drake!" Yes, indeed. It is Drake. Also known as Dracula. But then that makes him mad so everyone calls him Drake. I think it's an age thing. "I want cold hard details not the 'safe little girl' details."

He looked at me long and hard. His face was always beautiful to me. I've never seen one like it. It's always glowing, in a way. His eyes are a sharp gold and, when he is hungry, you can tell by the red outline around the dark pupil. His chest, hard with muscles, was exposed through the thin fabric. His cropped hair was dark and he was at least a head higher than I was.

Me. I had waist long raven black hair. Yes, it even changes color in the moonlight. Drake always told me I was a blonde when I was younger. I don't believe it now. My eyes are a hazel color and my own muscles were small outlines from all the training I have been through.

I continued my grooming and stared at nothing else but Drake's eyes. This is a risky move. See, vampires, especially this vampire, are like werewolves; they do not like being challenged to a staring contest. I learned that early in life, but I was the only one that was allowed to toy with Drake.

I smiled and looked away first.

Suddenly, my hair went flying as I felt a gush of wind sweep pass me.

"You know how I feel about you messing with my control." In the mirror his hands went to the back of my throat. They didn't hurt me; I only felt his cold hands rest there. They slid to the meat of my shoulder.

"Well you woke me up too early." I didn't add the whining Danica usually uses with Drake. I whispered humorously, "I'm a little cranky."

"You are a little minx, aren't you?" he whispered into my ear, his lips touching my earlobe.

I giggled. "Only to you I am."

I looked at my hair and huffed.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he trailed kisses from my shoulder up my neck and down the other side.

"Yeah, right." I mumbled.

A knock came at the door.

"Come in," Drake answered, slightly irritated.

A man wearing all black stepped inside the room with a body bag. I grimaced. He set it down on the couch. I then realized that it's a dress.

"Get ready for the ball." Drake left the room followed by the delivery boy.

Once again, I was left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me tell you how I ended up this way.

After I was kidnapped from headquarters by Drake, I was brought to a building. Inside the building I was taken downstairs to a cell like room. Inside the cell was nothing more than platform where I was chained to the ground. Drake often visited me there throughout the days I was there. Three days after I was taken, I was relocated to a manor, where I have been ever since. Where I am now.

The manor looked an awful lot like an old plantation. There were rows upon rows of grapes. People who lived near us, meaning 10-20 miles away from us, thought we were making whine. Drake thinks of it as a joke. Whine looks like blood. So, instead of just blood, he drinks whine at every meal we have together. Meaning me eating meat and vegetables and him drink blood spiked whine.

I loved the manor for the openness and the smell of fresh grapes. I am allowed anywhere on the manor.

I looked outside and saw the bright moon. I chuckled as I remembered that one sunny morning 4 years ago… _____________________________________________________________________________________

I was 13 at the time. I had been at the manor for nearly five years. I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see the sun. (Drake prefers night rather than day.) I am a rebellious child, so I snuck out of the house at 6:30 am.

I walked towards the fields and sat on the wooden swing. I grabbed the rope and started to move my feet back and forth to gain some air. I stopped to watch the sun rise. The morning was chilly, but I didn't care. I was about to feel warmth and comfort and that was all I needed.

They left me, so I had the right to want to be comforted. _They_ meaning Abbey and Blade. I knew my mom died. Drake even told me so. I cried for three weeks straight until Danica entered my room to slap me across the face. What a bitch. Drake only warned her. I still, to this day, make fun of Danica just so she could get into trouble with Drake.

I stopped completely. The sun was beautiful. I forgot how much I really enjoyed being in the warmth and glow of the bright light. I closed my eyes and breathed it all in. The smell of the morning. I was to remember it forever.

"Enjoying the show?" He whispered into my ear.

I jumped and froze when he placed his hands on my shoulders to hold me in place.

"Calm down, little one. There is nothing to fear."

"Get your hands off of me," I sneered.

"Now, now. There is no need for sass."

I slid off the swing and turned to see who it was that held me down. It was Sebastian, a familiar of Asher Talos.

"Get away from me."

"Oh. Feisty little girl, aren't you?" He stepped closer.

"I'm not a little girl." I spat at him.

"Come, now. I only want to have a little fun." He took another step.

I straightened my posture and pulled up an eyebrow. "Take another step, Sebastian. You'll see how much fun you'll get."

The bastard was stupid enough to take another step.

Before he could even touch me, I did a round house kick at his stomach and tripped him in one swift movement. I learned that from Abbey. She was a great teacher. _Was._

I stood above Sebastian and he just looked at me with anger in his eyes.

"Who's the little girl now, you dick." The words from King are just so inspiring.

He began to stand up and back away. He stood a yard away from me. I smiled wickedly.

"I think you broke a rib!"

"I think you deserved it." I laughed lightly.

"You bitch!"

He was after me then. I ran into the house because I was closest to the door. I didn't bother trying to lock it. He was a few feet behind me. He was slower because of his ribs.

I laughed loudly this time, most likely waking up everyone in the manor. I ran with everything I had. My adrenaline boosted to the maximum and I ran faster. I didn't care where I was going.

Sebastian was still behind me yelling at me to slow down so he can beat me and strangle me.

"No way, José!" Ha! I felt so _alive_!

We ran through almost every downstairs room. Some vampires were opening doors and poking their heads out of their rooms.

"Morning! The sun looks just beautiful outside! Gotta go!" I screamed at them as I ran by.

They looked at me like I was an animal.

"ZOEY‼"

Uh-oh. Danica just fell asleep and she sounds cranky!

She entered the hall I was running down. Sebastian was nearly on my heels. She stepped in front of me with her hands on her hips. Her eyes' bags had bags and she was wearing curlers with her silk nightgown.

"That's my name!" I came to a stop with Sebastian right behind me.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" I rolled my eyes at her.

She hates when I do that. She raised her hand. I dodged. She was even madder.

"Sebastian, take care of this runt!" She yelled.

"I will."

She stalks off. It's just me and Sebastian in the hall now.

He makes to grab my hand. I slap it down. He reaches again. I punch him in the face.

He stumbles. I gain posture Abbey taught me. I kick; he dives and punches my left cheek.

We fight.

People come out to see who is making the battle cries.

We move from hall to hall. We end up at the entry hall next to the stairs. He got a few punches and kicks here and there, but that's only because I let him. I like a fair fight where each opponent gets a few hits in. I went soft on him. Just to have some fun and keep the fight going for some time.

His hits were hard and numbing.

He hits my right breast. It's stings and gets numb.

"That's it!" I yell.

I do another round house kick into his balls. He is down for two minutes. I knee him in the head a few times. He stumbles backward. He's done.

"Psst!"

I turn to see a fist make its way to my right cheek. I duck and kick his knee making it go the wrong way to bend.

He yells in pain and falls over.

"Oh, my god!" I kneel over him. "I am so sorry. I was just in the mood and I just…I'm sorry!"

A hand grabs my shoulders and squeezes. I stand and grab the hand, twist it so I am facing the man and crack the elbow. I punch him in the sides and he falls over from nerve damage.

Another attacks from the corner. This time I am ready for him. My new opponent is a Chinese man. His name in Lee. He is the guy that kicks ass in the manor

"Hey Lee."

His fist glides across my face as I dodge the millionth punch to the face.

"How's it going, Zoey?" He was always nice to me.

"Great I was just…" I kick him in the gut, he grabs my leg, "outside on the swing watching the sunrise, when that dick face," I point to Sebastian as I twirl out of his grasp and kick him in the face as I do, "tries to touch me."

"That sounded fun."

"Oh, it was."

We continue talking while fighting. It must be nearly noon by this time. People watched the scene as though it were a movie.

Finally I pinned Lee down on the stairs. We each grabbed a weapon. Meaning he broke a table and broke off the two of the legs.

My point part of the leg was inches from his throat. I knew he went easy on me. I have seen him fight everyone else. He was no softy on them.

"Let him up, Zoey."

Shit. It was Drake. He was standing on the balcony at the top of the stairs. He obviously watched the whole scene. I let Lee up. He was smiling as he walked away to treat his wound I gave him on his arm. I had quite a few of them myself. Mainly on my face.

"That was…" he began.

I interrupted, "Disruptive, immature, violent. Am I close?"

"…interesting," he finished. "I would like to know where you learned those moves, Zoey."

"Abbey and King taught them to me." King disappeared from the manor a year ago. I don't know where he went.

"Ah. Of course."

I looked at the three men on the floor.

"I'm really sorry." I said to the man that I kicked in the knee and the nerve one. I turned to Sebastian, still on the floor. "You on the other hand, got what you deserved."

He sneered at me.

"Can I go to me room, now? I need to take a bath."

He let me pass.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

And that's how it happened. That is how I got into this stupid training stuff. At first it was fun. Lee taught me. But then, it grew old, and I grew tired of it.

I had to dress for the ball. The ball was held once every month. Its guests are the Council of Purebloods and their families.

I have been attending these balls since I was fifteen. Every ball I get a grand dress from Drake. The theme of the ball is always a masquerade from the late 1500's. Meaning I have to wear a slightly puffy dress. Great!

I applied my make-up, though I don't need much, in minutes. I stared long and hard at the dress wondering what it looks like this night. The norm dress Drake gets me is a dark color. Last month it was a midnight blue with sparkling black lace trimming the low v neck and hem of the skirt. It was gorgeous, as always.

I sighed and unzipped the bag. I gasped. As always I was taken back from the exquisite charm of the dress. It was a dark shade of red. The skirt was studded with rubies and the corset had zigzag silk ribbon. The low u neck would nearly expose my breasts. How befitting if Drake got it for me. I let him touch me, sure. But I would never let that man kiss me. I am not talking about the kisses he trailed along my shoulders but the kisses that are placed on your lips. That would be too personal.

I went behind my dressing screen and slipped out of my night gown and into my fluffy dress.

I looked in the mirror.

By God, I was right! My breasts were nearly exposed! I will have to talk to Drake about this! What a perv!

A knock came to the door.

"What?" I shouted.

"Get your ass out here! We are waiting for you!" It was Asher, the prick whose pet tried to touch me a few years ago. Remember that lovely story?

I slid on my plain black mask I wore with every gown since it matched perfectly. I opened the door. He was wearing a black tux and shiny black shoes, as per usual.

He stared and raised an eyebrow. "You look…"

"Shut up!" I pushed my way past him and out of the dark halls. Once I stepped into the candle light. Everyone looked up to see me walk down the stairs. I swear I was like a princess. When I was younger, I enjoyed this. But now, I felt it utterly boring and inappropriate for people to look at me in such a way.

Ugh! Here we go. Another boring party!


	3. Chapter 3

I entered the room. People I didn't know stared; as always the stared at my neck. Go figure. They stared there because I was untouched by any vampire. I was what they like to call a 'blood-virgin'.

No matter what you think,_ I_ _do not belong to Drake_. He thinks he owns me, but he doesn't. I just let him think he does. Ha ha. Yeah, I'm cruel. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs I was automatically taken by the hand to a table, _his _table. I'd rather be in my room reading a book than sitting here pretending to be interested in what these old bags are saying.

"Excuse me, Miss." A hand extended before my face. I tilted my head to see the face. It was, no shit, covered by a mask. He was tall with dark brown hair and sharp purple, yes _purple_, eyes. My mouth so wanted to gape open but I forced myself not to drool. "May I have this dance?"

I stuttered, "S-sure."

He smiled. I slid my hand into his and he glided my to the dance floor. I couldn't see any visible vampire mark of who his owner was. He appeared human. But I knew I was the only human here without a mark. The other humans belonged to vampires like Asher and Danica. This man was untouched, just like me. No, I didn't let Drake put a symbol thing on me. I wouldn't even let him suck my blood. The bastard doesn't get anything from me.

I smirked. "What is your name?"

"Phillip." He answered rather hesitantly, like he had to think about his name.

"You forgot your own name?" I chuckled.

He laughed softly. "No, milady. I was simply wondering if I should tell you or not.

"Why so secretive?"

"It is a masquerade after all."

We glided like we were one on the dance floor. We waltz until the music stopped and it was time to eat. In other words, drink.

Everyone sat down at their assigned seats around the long table. I sat on the left hand side of Drake at the head of the table. Danica on the right and Asher next to her. I sit next to an old count named Will. Well, he's not old. Just _old._ As in five hundred years old. Even though he looks around thirty. Nice guy, really nice.

I sat down and, as usual, waited until Drake sat down to eat. I looked around the room. Phillip was nowhere in sight. Then again, the pets don't eat with the Council. Me? I'm an exception. Because, well I am Drake's pet. Put it together, people.

Danica sneered at me as she sat down. She was wearing a dark jade color with hints of black and blue (dark blue, of course). It was a pretty dress if only there weren't so many ruffles in it. Ha! I laugh at whatever she wears. She tries so hard to win Drake's affection. I would gladly let her have it, if only he would stop paying attention to me and look at her more often. But, sadly, that would never happen.

A door swung open. Drake flew into the room. He was wearing his usual attire; a leather jacket and no undershirt with tight black jeans and a pair of black doc martins. The man had taste, I'll tell you that. As always his porcelain skin shimmered in the light.

I looked away. He sat down and waved at the waiters to begin. They set down the food in front of us. Well, only me. Everyone else got goblets of blood. I got bloody steak with a baked potato and green beans. My favorite meal. Except for the greens of course.

Everyone drank in low murmurs. Drake, what a creep, watched me eat. I knew he was watching, he was always watching. Danica called his attention. He barely winced.

After she was done trying (and failing) to flirt with him, Drake turned his attention back on me. I looked up. His eyes were more alive tonight than any other night I have seen them. They pierced into my heart.

"Do you have a staring problem or what?" I said and turned to my food.

"Just taking note." He says it like it's nothing.

"On what, exactly?" I slice my steak into smaller pieces and take a bite.

"There!" He says in sharp whisper. "How your throat pulses with every chew. It makes my heart shiver."

"If only you had a heart." I mumbled, but he still hears me.

"That hurts my feelings."

"Then you have feelings like a hormonal pregnant woman."

He grunts and I laugh silently.

I stand. No one notices me exit the room. No one, except Drake.

Once I am out of the doors, I sprint to my room. I don't stop until I am safely behind the locked doors. I hurriedly rip off my jewels and dress. I stand with only my lace strapless bra and my lacey panties. A gift from Drake, no duh.

I walk to the mirror to truly look at myself. I see nothing that is worth anything. I see myself. I see a girl who used to be. Used to be loved. _Loved_. Used to be cared. _Cared_. Used to have a mother. _Somerfield. _Used to have the best of friends who could kick ass and taught her how. _Abbey, Blake, King._

_King_! The only friend who hasn't abandoned me…yet. I wish I knew where he was. He left with some other vamps to a blood-lab. And that's all I was allowed to know. I don't know where the lab is. It is one of the things Drake keeps from me. Along with other things I am not to know about.

I blinked. _What the fuck!_

"What are you doing here?" I thought aloud, with an angry voice.

Drake was behind me. Like, as in his bare chest tickling mine. My eyes glanced around desperately looking for a towel or blanket. Anything. _Nothing. _

"I came up here to check on you. You seemed upset at dinner." He bared his teeth in a wicked smile. "But I see you are, waiting for me."

He snaked his hands over my shoulders and they slid down my arms to wrap around my waist.

"Get a life." I muttered and tried to move away. His hands held firm. He leaned close to my ear and pulled me back toward him.

"I never had one." His soft breath tickled my ear. I hate people being that close to me.

"Let. Me. Go." I grunted.

"Never." He started to trail kisses down the left side of my face. Going towards my lips. He was tall enough to lean my head back and try to kiss me sort of upside down. I pulled away in time for him to kiss my cheek like a shy first date kiss.

"Don't even try to make me weak in my mind. It won't work and you know it." I growled.

Slowly his arms loosened around my waist. I watched him in the mirror as his face showed a glint of hurt. I shimmied out of his hold.

I tried to cover myself with the dress I threw to the ground.

"Why try? I've already seen you."

I glared at him. He walked to the door and blew me a kiss before he left.

I dropped the dress and pulled on my nightgown. As I sat still on the bed, I looked at my hands.

They were shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Remember what I said about hiding? Go and hide and don't come out, no matter what you hear, okay?"_

Sommerfield was frantically whispering in my ear, making my hairs on the back of my neck stand on ends.

I didn't understand. I still don't understand. Mommy stopped reading to me because she couldn't hear the boys playing basketball. What does that matter? Maybe they were taking a break, Mommy. I tried to tell her that, but she pushed me away from her.

"_Hide, Zoey!" _

I walked away, trying not to cry. I felt like my mom hated me. I don't know why, so don't ask. Maybe it was because she was pushing me away. Maybe it was because she didn't want me around her. I don't know. I still don't know.

I heard Mommy clank her stick around, seeing where she was going. The clunking stopped. I was afraid something bad happened so I disobeyed Mommy to go see if she needed help. She heard me coming.

"_Zoey? Get out of here, Zoey! Hide! God damn it, Zoey!" _She screamed at me. I ran.

I couldn't help the tears that ran down my cheeks. It was useless to try and fight them back.

I found a hiding place. It was in a shaft for the broken air conditioner and heating system. The temperature in there was normal, so I climbed in.

And that when I heard her dying scream.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I hate these too. Some of you are probably wondering, "Why the fuck did she put this up?" The reason this is being shown is because now you see how Zoey was feeling when she found out she was alone. By the way: this is a _dream. _It only means to be a flashback. It happens in some stories, you know!

Willow


	5. Chapter 5

TNC 5

I was shaking violently. My hands, my shoulders, and my legs were vibrating inside my skin. I slid out of the silk sheets and stood by the open window. The cool dusk breeze swam into my room. I watched the sun set with such grace it was pathetic.

I wished I could be able to go out and do things any other teenager would do. I watched 'Mean Girls' and 'Bring it On'. I've seen the movies with the popular girls and the loser ones. I wish I was the one girl that everyone knew and was nice to. I wish that I could be Regina George only actually liked and not so mean. But no, I am a stupid guardian for the stupid vampires are so fucking helpless against the stupid hunters.

Yes, there are vampire hunters; such as Blade. The man that has no fear and yet, every vampire fears him. I think it's ironic how he is a half bred himself. Blade, as you should know so well, is a Day-walker, but requires sediment to maintain his thirst for blood. The only other Day-walker besides him is, of course, Drake. Drake doesn't like to talk much about Blade to me. Personally, I think he is afraid of him.

Tonight, will be a night just like any other. I will go out by the guard tower and see if there is anything to report about. Tonight will be nothing special. Tonight will be the same bore it has been for so many years that I have grown up in the Devil's house.

That is how I thought tonight will be like. I didn't know I was wrong.

* * *

"She wouldn't be able to hold her own," Asher warned.

Drake just smiled. "Oh, I think she will. She's different from the others. She will win. You will see."

Asher just bowed his head slightly. He shook it. It's not like he actually cared for the human. But if she was killed, Drake will blame it on him. He would blame it on Asher because he let Drake go through with it, even though it was Drake that suggested the human.

Asher left the room still shaking his head with disbelief. If she dies in the arena, Drake will surely kill Asher for letting the Events start up again after hundreds of years it has been banned.

Asher wanted the Events upheld once again to show the vampires they can return the traditions of the Old World to the New, and he wanted some entertainment, of course.

But if the human, the blood-virgin, get's killed… Asher wanted to think no more about it.

She has no choice in the matter either. She would play the games and shall win. She shall not die while playing in the Events. Zoey will not die.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know. Imma confusing author. Aha. But this is short because people wanted me to update. Christmas break is coming up so I will write a ton more then. For now I hope you are satisfied with this.

Willow


	6. Chapter 6

_The Events_: an old vampire tradition put a stop to when their race began to become extinct from hunters and the dangers of the games. In the games, there are two different teams: vampires and humans. Not one single human survived the Events. Any vampire that survived ending up dying within a few months. And yet, vampires lined up just to say that they were a part of the Events.

The Events play several different games. Some don't even speak of the games out of fear. Fear from what, no one knows but them. Others brag that they can take on the games, but when offered to play the games, they decline.

The Events haven't been in action since 1311, when Antonius Mancini was the first vampire to die in the games. Soon after, other vampires failed to survive. The Council began to worry that the vampire population with fret and riot about their dead, so the games ended.

After nearly 700 years, the games are back. And most will soon worry about who will end up living and who will be dragged away from the arena.

…………….

_ -Drake-_

_This is bullshit!_ His mind was screaming at him again. _You can't go through with this! She's not ready, you idiot! _And once again, he didn't listen.

"She will be," he argued aloud. "I'll make sure of it."

He was sitting on the chaise in front of his bed. He had his lips pressed against his cold knuckles, deep in thought.

_You could lose her._

"I _will not_ lose her!" he whispered fiercely.

He stood abruptly and began pacing the length of his room. He felt like a tiger and the thought tickled his fancy for a bit. He sat down on the chaise for a moment, and then stood once again. He growled at his feelings toward the pitiful girl. He had seen her grow into a woman, but still couldn't shake the thought that he had an emotion he never felt before.

"_Mi a fene történik velem, a fenébe is_?" he shouted in Hungarian, his native language.

He stopped pacing and lied across the chaise, closed his eyes, pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply to get calm.

"I've made my decision. Zoey _will_ play in the games," he growled. "And she will survive."

………….

That stupid, pigheaded, stubborn teacher! Ugh!

I peeled off my training clothes. They stuck to me due to the sweat and blood that was all over my body. I sneered, nearly 4 years of this shit and I'm getting sick of it. Sure, it was like a boring relationship that started out adventurous; fun while it lasted. Now, I am 17 instead of 13 and having the need to learn something new. I hated training, I didn't hate my teacher. Well, only sometimes. Like now, I really wanted to strangle Lee. I wanted to tie him up and give him the torture he calls training.

He went especially hard on me and I still don't know why. Maybe he was in a bad mood. I shrugged.

"Dammit!" Bad idea; pain shot through my ribs and shoulders. "Ow."

I stood in the middle of my room, with nothing on but my sports bra and spandex that I always wear underneath the training clothes. I didn't want to look in the mirror and see my wounds, but I had to. I turned slowly, not only because I didn't want to see, but I also couldn't move very fast. After the first couple of punches, I was getting numb with nerve damage and hurt from too many hits.

I finally faced the mirror. Wow. Talk about abuse. I already had black bruises covered my abdomen and arms. My legs had a few spots, but all in all, I looked like a fucking Dalmatian. Thanks again, Lee. I appreciate the beat down.

_Sike!_

I opened my wardrobe and began to search for some jeans and a t-shirt. All I found was the jeans, but a cut tank top, one that showed my stomach. Props to Drake for that one!

I dressed and slowly made my way down the stairs. I went into the kitchen.

I groaned loudly. It smelled great. I was starving. I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"You hungry?" Cat the Cook asked me. She was stern, but sweet.

"Starving!" I replied.

"Sit down, sugar, I'll make you a sandwich."

"Thanks Cat."

I sat down at the counter on a stool. Everything was fancy and Victorian. The stove ran on wood, no microwave, and the sink was a pump. The only modern thing was the oven, which was just like any other oven you find in a regular house, complete with buttons and three different shelf things inside.

The door opened again and in entered the man I hated right now. Lee.

He gave me an amused smile. "I see I gave you a few bruises."

"I thought I should proudly show them off." I rolled my eyes and gave him a look. "Don't worry, my time will come."

He laughed. "It will, young one, it will."

"Oh stop giving me the Zen lessons. I sick of it."

He laughed again.

Cat set the plate with my sandwich in front of me and placed Cup of Noodles in front of Lee. I stifled a laugh. He gave me a look, meaning he heard me. I began to eat. I was eating big bites and I realized I was shoving food into my mouth. Danica would scold me for being such a pig. I partly smiled at that.

"Hungry much?" Lee asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." I muttered in between bites.

I finished it off with a few gulps of A&W Root beer. I gave a small burp and cleaned my mess. Lee was still at the table eating his food with wooden chopsticks. I suddenly wondered what it must feel like to live over a few hundred years and see the world change around you. I hear that in China, they use silverware instead of the traditional chopsticks these days. Sucks, right? I sighed.

He looked up at me as I opened the door. "Go heal up. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it, Sensei." As I left the room I heard his unique laugh. I smiled. What a great guy, considering the fact he gave me all the bruises I needed to last a lifetime or two.

I stomped up the stairs and did a somersault onto my bed, landing sideways across my bed. I looked up at the ceiling of my canopy bed. Pictures of movie stars and singers were taped across so I could see them and imagine life that is considered normal in the world, filled with boys, drama, and more boys, so the only problem would be worrying about what to wear on the first date. _Sigh_. Why life can't be so easy to some of us, I don't know.

I began to close my eyes before a sharp knock on my door rang in my ears.

"What?" I groaned.

The door whisked open almost before I said anything and I smelled _It. _Danica. Ugh. I threw my arm over my face to block out the horrible stench of what she likes to call perfume. I wanted to throw up, but I wanted to wait until she was in puking range.

She approached my bed in a huff. "You little _brat!_"

"You really need to come up with new names for me. Your old comments are dull and ineffective."

She ignored that. "How dare you try and get into his favor that way! I am sick of it! All of it! You might think that this will make me step down. Oooh noo! You are sorely mistaken, runt!"

I removed my arm to see her standing above me, her hands on her hips and her lips in a set line.

"Okay, one, I'm 17, so that technically doesn't make me a runt. Two, _you_ are sorely mistaken if you think I'm trying to win anyone's favor. And finally three," I ticked off the numbers with my fingers, "what the _hell_ are you talking about, Danica?"

"Don't play stupid with me, _runt! _I'm all over you little game you are playing."

"How much crack did you have today?" I asked.

I reached for my flex band on my bedside table and began to stretch my legs. Yeah, it hurt like a bitch in labor, but I had to heal a little before tomorrow.

"I'm going to do it. I'm going to enter too! Just to see you fall! It'll be a sight worth watching." She snickered and began to walk away. "A human surviving the Events is very unlikely, Zoey. Just thought I'd tell you." With that, she left.

I stopped stretching and thought _What the hell are the Events? _

* * *

A|N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long! I've worked on this piece today. I will try and post another in the next few days. Finals this week. Grrr.

I just wanted to fill you in on what the hell what Drake said really means. It just says "What the hell is happening to me?" in Hungarian. So now you can say it outta the blue at someone and they won't know what the heck you are saying. (: Thanks for reading. And review if you like! I love those. They keep me writing my stories. Lets me know people enjoy it. :D But, any questions, I will gladly answer. I know I can be kinda confusing. Any ideas you think of, something you want to add to the stories, send me a message and I will gladly try and put it in if it fits the storyline. :D

Thanks again!

Willow to heal a little before tomorrow.

down.


	7. Chapter 7

I eventually fell asleep where I was on my bed. I was sore and I needed the sleep to help my body heal. I didn't dream at first, but when it did come, it was more real that I wanted.

I felt hands creep down my spine and shoulders, making chills run down my spine. I couldn't see anything, due to the fact that my eyes were closed. Funny thing was that I didn't want to open them. I didn't feel the need to. The hands still wandered up and down my arms. The hands were soft and gentle. It was obviously a man due to the size of the palm against my upper arm.

Suddenly, the hands stopped stroking my arms and cupped my face. I began to squirm as it tried to pull me closer to the body that was attached to those hands. I slightly screamed from frustration of being unable to get away. By this time I was trying to open my eyes. I didn't want to be pulled toward a dark body nor did I want to be kissed by some invisible lips. Ugh. Another trip of chills ran down my spine.

My eyes snapped open as I let out a scream.

I felt hands on my upper arms. I looked down. I could make out the shape of my body being pinned down by another.

I screamed again.

"Well, fuck, if you didn't want to see me this bad, I wouldn't have come back!" A voice shouted over my shriek.

I blinked a couple of times and tried to shake the grogginess of sleep away from my eyes. I focused on the face in front of mine.

"Wh-what?" I asked confused by the sight that I saw.

"Nice to see you too, princess." He flashed me a grin and I knew it was real.

"King!" I squealed.

In the excitement I felt and expressed I rolled him over so that I was over him instead of the other way around. I tried to hug him. As I tried to get my struggling arms around him, he began to sit up with me still straddling his legs.

"There's the welcome party I was hoping for." He chuckled.

I pulled away and started hitting his chest, remembering that I was angry with him. "Where were you? What were you doing? Why did you leave?" I rushed it all out so it sounded mixed together in huffs and puffs.

I smacked his chest a couple of times before he stopped me. My fist and palms began to hurt from the impact of his stone chest. He and I both knew it wasn't hurting _him_, but he let me do it a few times anyway.

"Breathe a little and try again." He held my wrist at my chest so I won't try and hurt myself even more.

I took a breath. "Where were you?"

"Blood-lab was working funny and they needed extra help on it," he said, letting loose my wrist. I rubbed my palms together and placed them on my lab.

"No news to me." I said looking down at my hands and then looking back up at him. "I guess that sums up all my previous questions."

He cocked his head and lifted one arm that was supporting him. He brought a finger to the spot in between my eyes. "But what questions are really inside the very curious mind of yours?"

I smiled at him. "What was wrong with the blood-lab?"

He answered nearly before I was finished. "Can't tell ya."

I gaped at him. "Then why did you ask?"

"Just so I can shoot you down." He shrugged teasingly.

"You stupid little " I pounced on him.

He fought back. We wrestled on the bed before eventually falling to the ground. We switched positions from him being on top to me. We were playfully hitting each other, only his were very soft with an edge to it that could be powerful.

I don't know how it happened but I ended up running out of the room, King hot on my heels. He was going easy on me, and I knew it. It just couldn't get over the fact that I had my one true friend back. Well, I consider him more of a brother than anything else.

"Catch me if you can!" I squealed as I tore down the stairs.

As I skipped every other step, I see King jumping from the balcony and landing at the end of the stairs.

I stopped several steps up from where he stood. He stood there with his hands on his hips in a mocking impatient stance.

"Waiting, my dear," he said in a high pitched voice.

I shook my head. "Not fair!"

"That's life, sweetheart."

He shifted so fast I almost didn't catch it. _Almost. _I jumped over the railing and landing on the cold tile. My feet stung for about two seconds. King was at the spot I was in not three seconds ago.

"Two can play that game!" I shouted as I ran down the hall. I passed by the rooms filled with guest. Dawn was approaching, meaning the night for us was soon.

King was still chasing me and I giggled as I passed guests that looked at me with the strangest faces. We were nearly to the other side of the manor when he caught up to me and grabbed me around the waist. I squealed and he started to try and tickle me.

Before it got too fun, footsteps approached us. From the sound of it, it seemed like it was more than one person. My guess was right when Danica, Asher, Gabby (another member of the Council) and Drake (shiver) rounded the corner to find us trying to tickle each other.

It was unfair since King wasn't ticklish anymore, so I ended up doing all the laughing. He was laughing at me because I guess I look funny when I twitch from the tickles.

"Stop! Stop it! No! No more! This is not fair!" I was screaming and laughing at the same time.

"Say it! Say the words! I'm not stopping until you do." Dammit. I hoped he forgotten about that, but another part of me was happy he didn't.

"Never!" I cried out dramatically.

The new audience around us just watched. Asher looked like he was watching children doing something immature, which technically this was. Danica looked disgusted. Gabby looked like she was trying not to smile. And Drake looked slightly amused.

"Say the words, dammit! You'll die laughing if you don't!" King cried.

"The best way to die!"

I laughed harder as he grabbed my sides and tickled my neck and knees.

"Get ready for it, then!"

"Just say the words already, runt!" Danica sneered. "We have business to attend to!"

"Alright! Alright! King is the master! King is the master! I said it! I said it!"

He stopped tickling my ribs and kissed the top of my head. "And Zoey is my little princess."

I know it sounds stupid, but when I was a kid, I couldn't say shit, fuck, damn or anything of the sort. So, King made up something easy for me to remember and then he'd reply with the same thing. When I grew older, we never got around to changing it, and I liked it like that.

"Welcome back, King," Drake said, still looking amused.

"Happy to be back, thanks." He gave a mock salute. I smiled.

"Come on, King. We have to go. You've already wasted our time with those foolish games." Danica hissed.

"Put away your claws, woman. I haven't seen him in nearly a year."

"Like I give a shit."

"Of course you don't."

King chuckled. An insider lies there. I giggled.

Danica ignored that and began to say something else when Drake interrupted. "Go tend to those bruises, Zoey." With a twitch of my head down to my exposed skin, I covered my body. I looked back up to see Drake gazing at me like I'm something to eat. Well…I am actually.

Drake directed his gaze to King once again. "King, we have a Council meeting involving your…assignment in a few minutes."

"Right, sir." King turned to me, "Training again, huh? Man, Lee's hardcore."

"Don't worry I got a few on him."

He laughed. "I'm sure you did."

He rustled my hair and began down the hall toward the conference room, Danica and silent Gabby following suit. Drake however stayed behind. He watched me as I tried not to squirm under his sight. I wanted to shout at him, "What the fuck are you looking at!" But, instead, I looked up into his eyes. I meet that cold stare and held it. We battled the dominance game for a few moments before he turned to leave without a word. I saw the flash of emotion on his face before he left, though. It seemed as if he were smug about something.

Something I didn't, but had to know about.

* * *

After King and Drake left, I felt more alone than I did earlier. I didn't have anything I had to do. I've already went up to the guard tower, trained with Lee, talked shit to Danica, and played with King. I sighed and began walking. I was heading for the stairs, but ended up walking elsewhere. I soon found my feet leading me to a spot four years ago. A spot I hadn't visited since.

The wooden swing.

I smiled to myself and looked over at the horizon. I could see a slight glow appearing over the mountains. I looked back at the chair and chuckled. I sat down; the wood creaked. It must not have been used for quite some time. I found it relaxing sitting here once again. And if Sebastian tried to sneak up on me again, I would give him more than a few bruises. I giggled at the thought.

I saw the first rays of sun spill over the valley. I could actually think with just calmness. I thought once again about my life if I was a normal girl. Before King left to go on the "assignment", he told me about school. (I attended a small school when I was younger, but after being captured, I was homeschooled. I learned faster than most regular kids. I was learning the equations 'ch4 + o2 = co2 + H20, c3h8 + o2 = co2 + h2o, c8h18 + o2 = co2 + h2o' by the time I was 12. I was finished with schooling by the time I was 15. I learned everything I needed to know, even though I forgot most of it.) King told me about high school. He said that I would've been something called a junior. I asked him what that was and he shook his head and laughed. He didn't answer the question, but I didn't really care. I just knew I'd miss him.

And now that he's back, he was taken away once again. I never see him when he was on "assignments" and I rarely saw him when he was actually here.

Life's a bitch.

The sun was halfway up by now and I was smiling into the small warmth it brought. I smelled the sweet air. I felt the sun tickle my skin and I knew I was in heaven.

What I didn't know was that this may be the last sunrise I'll ever see.

………

King slammed his hand down onto the granite table, making it crack slightly.

"I will _not_ let you do this, Drake!" he spat out. "She's too young. She's unprepared. She doesn't even know a thing about the Events and how fucking dangerous they are. Do you want to put her through that?"

Drake just stared at King calmly, as though he were a bratty child throwing a temper tantrum, which King knew was how it must've looked.

"The candidates have already been selected. We choose the four best vampires within next month. The humans we will pick off the streets. Zoey will be among them."

"How will she train for such games? What she is doing now with Lee isn't worth a rat's ass in the arena! No offense, Lee-man." Lee shrugged at King's comment. "She won't make it far enough into the games. And you know it, Drake." He pointed a finger at Drake. "You know that _not one_ human has ever survived the Events. Don't take a chance and put Zoey in and see if she makes it out! She will get killed!"

"Good. Maybe that'll teach her a lesson," Danica murmured even though everyone fully heard what she said.

"Look, D, if I wanted a slut's opinion, I would've asked you. Okay? So keep working mouth fucking shut!" King said.

Danica leaped from her chair. But before she could reach King, she was being pulled back by Asher and Gabby. King halfheartedly smiled with smugness.

Drake gazed hard at King. "Are you willing to train her, then?"

"I am." There was no hint of hesitation in his voice. He didn't feel it in his heart or mind either.

Drake nodded. "Then she is your charge until the games begin."

King nodded in return. He didn't have the need to say anything more. There's a first, eh? He sat back down into his chair and waited for the next order of business. He placed his head in his hands.

_Zoey will live. _He promised himself and to her silently. _I will make sure of it_.

* * *

A/N: Hell yeah! I am on a fucking roll this week! Wahoo! Ha-ha. Review please! Keeps me going. Any ideas that you have, you are welcomed to share. :D Any request? I'll look to in to it. (:

Willow

P.S. Oh and I don't actually know what the answers are to the chemistry equations. I just looked them up. Ha.


	8. Chapter 8

I finished soaking the sun by 7:30 am. I wanted to go to sleep, but didn't feel like closing my eyes just yet. I wandered around the halls of the manor for a while before ending up in the kitchen and grabbing some Fruit Loops.

I was sitting at the table reading last Sunday's comics when King walked in with a look of pure anger. My eyes widened and I felt the need to run screaming bloody murder. The only thing that kept me from doing so was his defeated posture.

He glanced at me. "Don't look at me like that, runt."

I swallowed and erased the emotions written on my face. "Sorry," I mumbled and returned to my cereal.

He sighed and sat down across from me at the table. He eyed the cereal box next to me on the table.

"What I would give to have one last bowl of Fruit Loops," he said.

I smiled. "I'll gladly enjoy them for you."

"Whatever," he said flatly, but I saw a hint of a smile.

"So," I started, "why so serious?"

He folded his arms on the table and put down his head. "Ha-ha. Very funny, kid."

"Whatever. Just thought you might want to talk about why you're so mad." I began to finish my cereal.

He looked up sharply. "You'll know in due time. But for now, I need to sleep and so do you, little one."

I snapped, "I'm not little!"

"Ha! You are only 17. I'm…" he counted on his fingers. He looked back up and smiled uncertainly. "Uhm, let's just say I am a lot older than you are."

I rolled my eyes and stood. "Whatever…" I waited until I was done washing my bowl in the sink to say, "…grandpa."

I heard the screech of the chair and the thump of it fall before I dashed out of the room and up the stairs. He followed me, and we ending up in my room. I landed in my bed and screamed, "Safety!"

"You win this round, pipsqueak," he said, pinching my nose in a teasing way.

I smiled. "Tuck me in for old time's sake?"

He returned the smile. "Sure, Zo."

I slid under the covers and he pulled them up to my chin. He kissed my forehead and walked toward the doors. He flipped the switch and my room went dark.

"Night, Zo. Sleep well."

"You, too, King."

He left my room without another word. Only an expression I knew too well.

Worry.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my door slamming open and a battle cry echoing my bedroom walls. I sat up and lunged for a weapon. I knew all too well that I didn't have a weapon in my room. I only had a bedside table lamp. I grabbed for that and held it over my shoulder, prepared to swing if needed. This all took place within six seconds.

I blinked my eyes quickly to clear my vision. There, standing at the end of my bed, was the outline of King. He was smiling like he saw something very entertaining. I bet my little scramble was very amusing to him. It was still light out! What the fuck!

"You bastard," I croaked, rubbing my eyes since blinking wasn't helping much. "I was having a good dream."

He leaned against my bed post, still smiling. Jerk. "Oh? About what?"

I thought back. "I, uh, don't remember." I scratched my head. "What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd wake up the human." He shrugged.

"Well, you succeeded in waking me _way_ too early. Now, why don't you make yourself useful and make me some breakfast." I put down the lamp and landed back into my pillows.

"Unless you want to drink blood, I suggest that the cook feed you instead of me."

I lifted my head a fraction. He smiled wide at me.

"Go screw yourself."

"Hey hey hey! That is unacceptable, young lady."

I glared at him.

"You are to never say that to me! You can only say that to other vampires who have pissed you off."

"You are included in that group, dumbass." I crashed into my bed once again.

"No respect. What have they been teaching you all these years?"

"Nothing worth learning, I assure you," I mumbled into my pillow.

He suddenly jumped on my and started to shake me.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed. "Get off! Let me sleep dammit!"

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!"

"I need to sleep to be a beauty, fucker!"

Then he did the most embarrassing thing I've seen him do yet.

He jumped off of me and landed on the floor beside my bed. He began to dance. He sang, "R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me. R-E-S-P-E-C-T, take care, TCB. Oooh! Sock it to me, sock it to me."

"STOP!" I threw a pillow at his head, which of course he dodged. "You are most annoying friend I've ever had!"

"But that's why you're still friends with me." He began walking toward the door. Without turning, he said, "Oh, and by the way, you are going to start training with me."

I lifted my head, "Why?"

He turned around after he opened the door. "So I can torture you."

I threw my other pillow. He ducked and it went flying into the hall. I heard something crash. I mumbled, "Fuck."

King laughed. "Very nice. Try explaining that to Drake."

"I'll tell him I killed you with a pillow. He'll forgive me."

"I'm sure he will, princess."

I fell into my thousands of pillows a third time—or was it a fourth? "Goodbye, King."

"The correct term would be 'see you in ten minutes'."

"Goodbye, King," I repeated.

He left and I got out of bed.

I went through my morning ritual in a daze. I dressed and ate all the time wondering why the _hell _King was going to train me instead of Lee. Maybe it was to make up for lost time? Maybe…

But I didn't think so.

* * *

A/N: Short, I know, but I wanted to get a chapter out for you guys and gals. Now, I will _try_ to get another chapter out this week. I can't promise you that, though. I will try my hardest. I promise. Review. Review. Review! (:

-Willow.


	9. Chapter 9

My face landed on the mat…for the ninth time in two hours. I've been training with King for about a week and a half now and I always end up on my ass, face, back, knees, and my dignity. But, I was making progress. After three days of training with King, I finally went from 20 lands onto the mat daily to only 15 lands. Oh yeah! I was a badass.

_Sike._

"You suck," I groaned into the mat.

"I would love to make a smart remark on that, but I'm not feeling it today." King grabbed my shoulder and rolled me over. He leaned over me and smiled. "You're not quittin' on me are ya?"

"Shut _up_!" I moaned.

He held out a hand. My mind thinking quickly, I took it, but thrust my free hand at his nose, causing it to twist in an odd angle. King didn't even cry out, instead he let me go. I barrel rolled off to the side, standing with as much grace as an elephant.

King smiled wickedly at me as his nose replaced itself. I used to get grossed out by it, but now, it almost seemed natural to me.

"Smart," he said.

"Thanks." I quickly turned around and grabbed a _bō _staff_._ He copied my movement. I sneered, "Bring it on, tick."

Do you think that pissed him off? Ha! Of course it did, that's why I said it! Before I could block, the staff came at my left shoulder—hard. I staggered back and began to get into my 'zone' as I like to call it. I'd thrust, lunge, kick, punch, and smack King and he'd whack, shove, stab and elbow me right back. It was a battle I didn't want to lose, even if it was training.

Then, after twenty minutes, I got my chance to really hit him. He dodged a kick at his neck by leaning back like in 'Matrix', making his crotch an easy target. I twirled my staff like a baton and thrust it at the vulnerable spot on any man, vampire or not. King gasped and choked on the air he didn't need.

"Not…fair…" he groaned.

"Life's not fair. You taught me that." I couldn't help but smile. I was in a good mood now that King was on the ground, near groveling at my feet. "Am I right to say that training is over for today?"

All he could do was nod. I patted him on the head like a dog, put my staff in its proper place and skipped out of the room.

………

For the rest of the day (or night, if you prefer) I went to the library. It used to be my favorite room, until I was told I had to start my training, forcing me to give up my love for books for the time being. But, now I actually had time to visit the dusty books and sit in the chairs that were from the 1500s. The moment I opened the door, I knew I was where I belonged.

The library, like most manors, is the largest room. It had rows upon rows of shelves full of books. Mystery, fantasy, romance, suspense, science fiction, action, horror, biographies, history, they were all here, in this library.

In the center of the library was a long table where someone could study or work (a table that no one used—ever). I wandered up and down the rows of books until I found the one I've been looking for: Mansfield Park by Jane Austen, my favorite author.

I can't tell you why that book was my favorite. I loved it for different reasons. I loved it because it was in a time where the men were gentlemen who courted young girls and the women were ladies with the ability to make the smallest of movements arouse any man. The men seemed to respect women more in that time rather than the time I live in now, where the only men I see stare at me with a hunger I do not wish to fulfill.

I immediately went to the large bay window that had a chaise placed directly underneath it, so it would be in direct sunlight while you read, I suppose. The people that owned the manor are gone, so it's not like I could ask them.

I opened my book and began to read. After I read about 32 pages, my eyelids began to get heavy. I fell asleep with the book in my hands and a question that bounced around in my head:

_What are the Events? _

…………

-_Drake- _

_She's an angel_. He has finally decided that he would make no more attempts to keep away from her.

_I'll have her. And I can smell that she'll gladly have me as well. She may put up a fight in the beginning, but she'll give in. _

His eyes drank in the vulnerability of Zoey. She was like a small child when she slept. Her lips were parted ever so slightly, and the book that lay on her chest rose and fell with her breathing. That retched book covered what he wanted to touch and see most in the world. He couldn't die without seeing those pink and perky breasts he's dreamed of night after night. Well, actually, he couldn't die period.

_Just take her! Vidd most! _His inner voice was testing his restraint again.

_I cannot. Ő csak egy gyerek! _But no matter how many times he said it, he didn't believe it.

He reached out a hand as if to touch her sleeping face, but pulled back before his fingers could touch her lips. Abruptly, he stood and strode from the room.

_She will have me and I _will_ take her!_

…………

I woke up with the sun streaming in through the window. I smiled. I've never woken with the sun. It was rather refreshing. I laid there for a while before standing, putting back the book, and walking through the empty halls to my room.

I was groggy from my nap and could barely see due to all the black that was spotting my vision. It wasn't until I ran into my door frame that I realized I had completely blacked out. I moaned and fell to the ground, bringing my legs to my chest.

"Ow," I moaned to no one. "That hurt."

At least I made it to my room, where I tried to crawl into my bed, still in my work out clothes from earlier that night. I pulled the covers over my head and settled into my pillows. My head was pulsing but I ignored it and yanked a pillow to my side and hugged it until my eyes fell and my breathing went even.

…………

_-King-_

"Drake!" he yelled, making the walls quake a fraction.

Drake turned from the vampires he was talking to and faced the furious King. "Yes, King? Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong? IS SOMETHING WRONG? You fucking prick! You know I can't go on another assignment when the Events are barely three weeks away! Zoey isn't ready! I'm not leaving until she is, so that means your precious assignment would have to wait until _after_ the games are done." If King could breathe, his breathing would have been increased and if he had a heart, it would be pounding with fury.

"Well, now that you put it that way, I'll have the games begin tomorrow and we shall see how long Zoey can survive. Besides, the sooner the bett---"

King slammed his body against Drake's and crashed through the window, landing on the grass—two stories down—with a dull thud. King slid his hands around Drake's throat and hissed in his face:

"Don't toy with me, Drake! I will kill you if you put Zoey in any danger while I am gone! God help me if I don't."

Drake, looking rather bored, gave a small chuckle and kicked King hard in the stomach, sending the hothead a few dozen feet away.

"Leave now and you might get back in time to watch Zoey fight for her life."

King stood, his face showing all sorts of disgust and hate. "One finger and your dead."

And with that he left.

……………

I woke up later than usual, lying in my bed with my eyes closed. I could tell that it was dark out and that it must be around 10 o'clock. Just a badass trick I learned from my tutor when I was growing up: how to tell time no matter where or what you're doing. I'd like to tell you that anyone can do it, but I'm not a liar.

I'm getting too much sleep, I decided, trying to get myself to open my eyes and get out of bed. But, the headache that was working up a storm in my skull wasn't helping me get up anytime soon. So I lied there, eyes closed, thinking.

And that was when I realized something: King didn't come to wake me up at sunset as he did everyday for nearly two weeks. I chuckled too myself. He's probably too butt hurt because I squished his beloved balls.

I opened my eyes and worked my way, slowly, out of bed. I was still in my training clothes and hadn't taken a shower yet. I grabbed my robe and made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water and debated on whether to wash my hair or not. Deciding on washing it, I stepped into the shower and began to clean myself. After I conditioned my hair, I stood in the shower, letting the hot water massage my tense shoulders and back.

I closed my eyes and began to sing, "Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby…"

She hummed the rest of the song, forgetting most of the words. Without completely realizing it, Zoey began to cry. _No! No! Forget them! Forget her! She's _dead_!_

_Sommerfield_, also known as Mom, used to read 'Wizard of Oz Chronicles' to me every night before bed. And then, that one night when Drake found her, the last story she read was 'Emerald City of Oz'.

_Stop it, Zoey! They're gone. It's been too long! Stop! _

I rinsed my face and body one last time before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. I towel dried myself and put on my robe. When I went back to my room, towel drying my hair, and my headache nearly gone, I was too occupied with my thoughts to notice the figure sitting in one of the wingback chairs by the fireplace.

"Hello, Zoey," he said and I jumped back, landing on my bed.

The chair faced the fire, hiding the man's face, but I knew who it was. I've heard that voice for many years now.

"Drake…?"

A/N: I'm evil‼‼ Haha. Anyway, I am so so so sorry I am very very very late with the update. I will be updating a lot more now, I promise! Thanks for sticking with me, readers!

Translations:

-_ Vidd most! ---_ Take her now!

-_ Ő csak egy gyerek! --- _She is just a child!

Review puh-lease! I'm working on the next chapter and it will be posted, hopefully, by the end of the week!

Much love:

Willow

;D


	10. Chapter 10

"What are you _doing_ here?" I asked. I glanced around my room. No one else was here. And King wouldn't let him into my room so easily.

He was silent for a moment. He answered, "To inform you that you are going to be training with me from now on."

"Why?" I was getting suspicious.

He grinned. "To prepare you."

"For what, exactly?"

His grin got even wider, showing his fangs. "The Events of course."

I threw my towel down on my bed and stomped over to Drake. "What the _fuck_ are theses stupid Events all about?"

The stupid vamp took hold of my waist before I could react. I was pulled, rather harshly, onto his lap. I was seated like a child would be on Santa. I tried to break his hold, but he only tightened. I looked directly at his eyes.

"Let me go," I said slowly and with a growl.

He leaned forward and I turned my head, giving him a face full of dark, wet hair . . . and also a perfect shot of my neck, which he touched gently, caressing it. I was used to his sudden impulse to touch me, but that didn't mean I had to like it I flinched away from his touch.

"The ball is tomorrow night."

"Oh . . .?" In all honesty, I had forgotten. With all the training and practicing I did with King, I forgot about the stupid monthly ball. I tested his hold again. "And what of it?"

"You aren't going."

I sucked in a breath. _That_ was unexpected. He usually _forced_ me to go to the ball now he was willingly not letting me go? What the fuck?

"Okay," I said simply and began to fight my way out of his arms and off his lap. He held firm and tight. I yelped softly. He heard it, of course, and smiled.

"No questions asked?"

"Yep." I fought again. My strength was nothing compared to his. "Jesus Christ, what else do you want?"

I was lifted a fraction off of his lap and placed back down again, straddling his thighs. That was not the only thing that made me uncomfortable. What else made me feel uncomfortable was the fact that I was _naked _underneath my robe. I didn't want him getting any ideas. My subconscious murmured something in my mind, but I didn't catch it.

"Let me tell you about the Events, little one. Then you'll know why I am here and why you will not be going to the ball," he said. His hands were resting on the curves of my hips. I could feel the coldness of his hand through the silk. A shiver was sent throughout my body. This was a bad move. I could feel my nipples hardening as well.

_Fucking shit!_ I thought.

Drake noticed immediately. He glanced down at my breasts and then back at my face with a hungry smile.

"Stop it," I whispered sharply. I pulled my arms across my chest. I shifted as much as I could in the tight space. There was barely a foot between my chest and Drake's. I didn't want it any closer. "Now, what are these damn Events?"

He rid of his smile and replaced it with a calm and almost boring demeanor.

"The Events are an old vampire tradition in which four vampires and four humans battle for their lives. Three out of four vampires are killed. And when the last one is standing, they are proclaimed the winner. If there is one vampire and one human left standing, the vampire and human must battle in order for only one to take the name _Paracsnoka a vad. _ 'Master of the Untamed'." He looked me right in the eyes and simply said, "And you will get that name, Zoey."

I blinked. "What?"

"You have been chosen, Zoey. You and three other humans are to play in the Events and _you _are going to win."

I struggled for the millionth time in his arms. "You're fucking crazy!"

"I might be, but I'm right." With every move I made to get away from him, he moved me closer. I was sliding against his leather pants and up toward his waist. My knees were tucked not so uncomfortably between his outer thigh and the arms of the chairs on each side. I still struggled. My arms were against his chest in an instant, pinned in place and unable to move. I whimpered, my head turned away from his piercing eyes.

"Why me?" I felt so helpless whispering like that. Why the _fuck _did I feel like that? This man is no different from all the others that tried to get at me. I declined all of them, but something about this one felt different somehow.

"Because you're special, Zoey."

My eyes snapped to his. "What did you just say?"

"You heard me, Zoey. I said you're special."

I exploded, my shoulders shaking angrily and my thighs tightening against his, "What the _FUCK_ makes me so goddamn special? I am nothing but a fucking human with the power to kick ass and you're telling me I'm _special_? You're outta your fucking mind, Drake. What makes you think that—"

What I was about to say next was lost due to the lips that pressed against mine. Too personal . . . but too soft and gentle. He pulled away before I could respond.

I looked into his eyes once more. Slowly, I said, "Why am I special?"

He reached up for my face with both hands, cupping it like it was a precious object. "Because I say you are."

He leaned forward again. My mind zoomed back to life and I jerked back, out of his hold and away from his reach. Or so I thought. Of course he was a vamp and could move faster than me. As soon as I was off his lap, he was off the chair. I was near my bed. Drake was blocking the door. I dashed to the bed, attempting to climb over it. It was stupid and I realized it at the same time I realized a body pinning me down of the bed, my wrists at my ears. I grunted, but Drake's legs pinned mine as well. I panicked slightly. Drake wouldn't _rape_ me, would he?

_No_ I decided. _No he wouldn't._

And I was right. All he did was lean forward again. I turned my head and he kissed my exposed neck, just below the ear. I struggled.

"Don't fight me, Zoey. You'll lose, and you know it."

I stopped immediately. "Why no ball?"

"Because I don't want the Council or any other to see you before the Events. They would bother you in ways I know you wouldn't want to be bothered." He smiled coldly. "And I know you like the ball just as much as I do."

I cocked my head to look at him more clearly. His eyes would wander down my body every few minutes. The skirt of my robe was hiked up a few inches, exposing my thighs and almost what connected them. I couldn't move in any way to pull it down. My arms were pinned and if I kicked, it would only bring it up more, and I didn't want that.

"I thought you enjoyed the balls."

"I enjoyed them only because you came."

"What will I do for the whole night?"

He smiled. "Training, of course."

Speaking of training brought back something he said before. "Why isn't King training me for these Events?"

His brow furrowed. "King needed to leave for a short while and asked me to train you in his absence."

I faked a sneeze. "Sorry, Drake, I'm allergic to bullshit."

He smiled. "Believe it or not, Zoey, I _will_ be training you. So, I want you to meet me down stairs in the training room in twenty minutes." He began to lift himself off of me. When he reached the door, he opened it slightly, looked back and said, "And be prepared from the unexpected."

With that he left. He left me sitting on my bed wondering why the _fuck_ I was feeling what I was feeling.

I'm _excited_?

…

I was dressed in my usual training attire within ten minutes. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I grunted at my bruised body and walked out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I had five minutes before I had to meet Drake. I didn't want to go early or arrive on time so I sat down at the table and read the comics from the newspaper. Cat came out of the pantry carrying all the ingredients in the world.

"Whatcha cooking, Cat?" I asked.

She dropped the contents onto the counter in the middle of the kitchen. "Can't tell you."

I frowned. "Why not?"

She winked at me. "Boss said so."

By 'boss' I knew she meant Drake. Stupid bastard really didn't want me to know what I was going to eat. Talk about dumb.

I shrugged, letting it go. "All right."

I glanced at the clock and smiled. I was already three minutes late. I'll let him wait a little longer. I continued reading the colored comics, front and back. I even did the little puzzles on the back. I shuffled through the paper and found a word search. I finished that and looked for more things to kill the time. On the other side of the word search was a crossword. I smiled and started on the puzzle. I was about three quarters of the way done when I glanced at the clock again.

I was forty five minutes late. I decided that was enough time to be late. I picked up the crossword and pen and filled it out while walking slowly to the training room. I arrived at the door with only one question left, and what a perfect question it was.

I opened the door. In the center of the room was Drake with his hands behind his back. He wore his usual dark jeans and dark jacket, but no undershirt. I could see his pale, muscled chest under the leather. I looked him directly in the eye before entering the room.

As I walked I picked up the piece of newspaper and pen. I read him the question aloud, "'The original Count Dracula'." I tapped the pen against my lip, watching Drake the entire time. "Hmmm. I can't say you because it's ten letters. The first is a B and the fifth is a L." I smiled. "Oh, I know!"

He glared at me as I began to write in the name of the original Count Dracula actor in 1931. As I wrote I said the name aloud, "Bela Lugosi." I dotted the 'i' and threw the paper at him. "Done."

I could sense them before they even moved out of their hiding spot. I sensed them even as I entered the room. Gabby was on my right and Jesse on my left as I walked through the door. I couldn't see them; they were good at being invisible. Nicole and Brian were on the far right and left of the room, hiding in the shadows. All four of them didn't attack until Drake gave a sign. The sign was obvious, but could have been passed by a flirtatious move.

He winked.

I moved before Gabby could get her hands on me. I turned and grabbed her outstretched arm that was going for my throat. I pulled her to me and punched her squarely in the nose. This was a good way to get out all the anger I had in me. Vampires get injured, sure, but they heal quickly. She fell back into the mats and I gave a good kick to her ribs, just to keep her down. Jesse came at me then. I twirled, elbowing him in the face twice. He bent over and I put a knee to his gut, causing him to fall over.

Nicole jumped onto me, making me fall back onto the mats. I flinched at the contact, but kept fighting. I grabbed her shoulders and rolled her over. I pinned her down and punched her gut, making her cough. I hit all the nerves in her body that I could find, cause her to stay still for a few minutes.

Brian came out then. I never liked Brian. He always was a prick. He was turned just a year ago, and that made him wild. Whereas, Nicole was changed five years ago and Gabby was before I was born. Jesse didn't have a story. He never talked. He just showed up on the doorstep, starving. Drake took him in and only Drake knew his story.

"Come one, princess. Show me what you got," Brian scowled.

"You asked for it, Brian."

I did a kick to his chest, which he dodged. _Finally_! A worthy opponent! I tried a round house kicked, which he didn't dodge, but took in fully to the ribs. I heard several cracks as he went down.

"That was easy enough," I said.

I turned to find Drake watching me with an approving smile.

I walked toward him and placed my hands on my hips. "Now what?"

"Very good, Zoey."

"Save it. I don't need you to praise me with compliments. I don't want to be here and if all you're going to do is just watch me kick the shit out of your vamps then I'm leaving."

He didn't respond and I began to leave. As I reached the door, though, he appeared in front of me. I hate it when he does that.

"Tomorrow, when the ball begins, I want you to be in here practicing. You have no choice on the matter," he added as I began to protest. I growled at him, but he ignored it. "Go rest now. I will see you soon."

"Don't count on it," I mumbled and walked out of the room.

…..

A|N: Sorry for the late update. School is just ending and I have finals to study for. Grr. Review please! Thanks!

Willow

P.S. -Lemons will be in next chapter. Just a warning.

( :


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning (well, evening for the normal human), I woke with drowsiness—what else is new? I slowly slid out of bed. Slowly, I put on my comfy clothes of sweats and a T-shirt. Slowly, I stomped downstairs. I even ate slowly. Sadly, Cat noticed.

"What's wrong, sugar?" she asked while getting out ingredients for pancakes. Vampires eat human food as well. They don't need to, but they either can't break the habit or just liked the taste of _solid _food. Take Lee for example: he loves Cup of Noodles, but he doesn't need it to survive. He usually washes it down with a glass of B negative, though.

"Just tired," I answered, staring at my cereal like it would give me the answers I needed.

She paused. "Should I ask tired of whom or tired of what?"

I looked up at her. She gave me a knowing wink. I sighed. "Drake is a pain in my ass."

"Literally?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Cat!" I yelped.

She laughed like it was hilarious. I turned beet red—I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"I was just messin' with ya, hon." She gave one last laugh and continued, "The boss may be a pain, but he does have a soft side."

I scoffed. "I'd love to see that."

Cat paused again. "You have, sweets. He only shows it to you."

She raised her eyebrows in that way that makes you think she's about to say, "Girrrl!" but she's too cool to say it. Confusing, I know. But then again, you don't know Cat the way I do. She was the closest person (besides King) that was like my family. She had that motherly side to her.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen flew open and in strode Asher. He threw a dagger glare at me before turning to Cat.

"We have a new one coming in. She'll be working with you and Hannah."

I knew Hannah was head of the house duties. (I.e. vacuuming, dusting, mopping, making beds, etc, etc.) Cat only cooked. She didn't even have to clean her mess, but she did anyway. Hannah was a tough bitch, but, like Cat, had a motherly side—stern, but still like a mother.

"Make sure to inform her of the rules." With that, Asher left, leaving me to wonder what the hell he was talking about. Cat returned to her work like nothing happened. But the way she was moving, something bothered her.

"Uhm, Cat?"

"Hmm?" she asked while turning the batter in a mixing bowl.

"What's a 'new one'?"

"New servant girl. I've heard the rumor that we got one coming soon, but now I know it's true." She poured the batter into the pan on the stove.

"Do you know her name?"

"Nope. Don't know anything 'bout her 'cept that she came from New York and was to be chosen for the Events, but turned out to be too weak and pathetic. You know how them vamps like to have a good fight. Plus, Hannah needed some help with the chores 'round the house, so they brought her here."

I nodded. She was supposed to be in the Events? I wondered what she looked like.

I found out only a thirty minutes later exactly what she looked like. I was talking to Cat about the whole practicing-during-the-ball deal with Drake. She was getting dinner ready for the ball and telling me how to handle it when Asher busted through the door for the second time. This time, he had a bundle of dark hair with him.

He threw the bundle at Cat's feet. Without a word he left the kitchen.

Immediately, Cat kneeled next to the bundle. I came around the counter to where she was. I went to my knees next to Cat. I gasped; the bundle wasn't a bundle at all. It was a _girl._ I pulled back her hair from her face. Cat got a wet cloth and wiped away the dirt on her cheeks and chin. I couldn't really see her features. She was unconscious, though. My heart faltered.

"Let's get her to the servant's quarters," Cat said.

"No." It came out before I realized. This girl was younger than me, thirteen—maybe fourteen at most.

"We have to wash her up," Cat said to me like I was a stupid child.

"I know. We can take her to my room. I think she'll feel more comfortable." I didn't want the girl in a foreign place when she wakes. I wanted her to be in most normal looking room possible. My room was also a good place for anyone to wake up after being knocked out cold, I would say.

Cat hesitated before she nodded. I picked her up and Cat began to follow me. I shook my head. "Inform Hannah that her newest addition is here. Tell her I will be washing her in my bathroom."

Cat hurried away as I made my way out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. Cat didn't have to obey my orders. In fact, whenever I jokingly try to boss her around, she swats me with a spatula.

I was too concentrated on not falling, so I didn't notice the shadow until it was too late. The deep voice rumbled, "Zoey."

I didn't have to look up, but I did anyway. There he stood, looking graceful at the top of the stairs. His eyes roamed my body, landing on the girl in my arms. I gave a nod and said coldly, "Drake."

"Why aren't you in the training room?" he asked, coming down the stairs elegantly. "The ball will be beginning soon."

I shifted the girl. "She needs caring." The look in his eyes was upsetting my stomach. "Don't worry, sport, I won't crash your party."

He flinched at the nickname but smiled at me. "Make sure you don't."

I didn't want to go, so I didn't ask why I wasn't allowed to. Instead, I hastily made my way up the stairs. As I passed him, I could've sworn I felt his hand graze my stomach. It was too gentle to even tell, so I let it go.

I entered my room and shut my door. I didn't lock it because I knew Hannah would be up soon to help me wash and dress the girl. I placed the girl lightly on my bed and went to turn on the water in the bath. I put a small dosage of bubbles in and returned to the girl.

I almost yelped to see her eyes opened. They were a bright blue, which is why I was partly startled. I have never seen a human with dark brown hair and bright baby blue eyes. But, then again, I haven't been out much.

I cleared my throat. "Hello."

The girl cringed at my voice.

"Shhh. There's nothing to fear. I'm a friend. I won't hurt you. I'm going to help you." It sounded so original coming from my mouth, but I couldn't help it. That's really all I could say.

"You're not one of them. You're—you're human."

I nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm the only human in this house." I paused and shrugged. "Well, besides the staff."

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

She tried to sit up. I helped her. "I could eat something massive."

"How about you get washed up first and then you can eat. I'll have Cat bring you something up. She's an amazing cook!" I said.

I stood and held out my hand. The girl looked at it uncertainly.

I smiled. "Don't worry. I'm one of the good guys."

She smiled back at me as best as she could. It was only a small twitch of her lips, but it was enough. She took my hand and I led her slowly to the bathroom. Her body obviously needed strength; she walked all wobbly.

When we finally reached the bath, I asked her if she needed help. She shook her head slowly.

"I'll be right outside. If you need anything, just shout. I'll be in here before you know it."

I closed the door halfway. I listened until I heard her slide into the bathtub and then I sat on my bed. I flipped through a magazine that King got me. Sadly, it was two years outdated. Apparently, this guy named Heath Ledger died. Pity, he was a handsome one. I looked at fashion dos and don'ts. Wow. They actually _wear _that?

Hannah chose that moment to arrive. She had another woman twice my age with her. "Where is she?"

Stern lady! I replied, "Bathroom. She's washing herself."

She strode to the bathroom, the gray haired lady behind her. She peeked through the door and returned to me. "I see she hasn't tried to escape."

"There's no possible escape in there unless she comes out that door," I said, flipping the pages. "I would know; I've tried." I looked up at Hannah with a meaningful glare.

The single window in the bathroom was bulletproof. I've thrown anything I could at it, but had absolutely no success. This was actually directly after the Sebastian incident. Hannah found me and made me stop before I hurt myself even more. I have several bruises for weeks from the things that bounced back at me.

Hannah nodded. I semi-liked Hannah. She was a good person to go to for advice, but also had a way with twisting your words if you try to argue with her. I argue with her once a month on my clothing she lays out for me. Well, Drake's idea for clothing. He started buying me seductive clothing when I turn fifteen. Perverted, I know. But in his time (a long ass time ago that was) men married girls at twelve and got them pregnant by thirteen. Gross. The girl just started her period and now she has to marry a fifty year old man? And carry his children, 'because you know he wanted at least nine! Disgusting!

"Will you get her a nice, hot meal? She needs to eat and she'll be hungrier when she gets out," I said to Hannah.

The pair left without another word. A few moments later, the girl emerged from the bathroom, steam escaping into my room and a towel wrapped around her fragile body. She was at least four or five inches shorter than me. She was thin; her shoulders were small and her face was hollow. Her hair went a little over her waist, longer than mine. Her bright eyes shined and her face was fair like the rest of her skin. All in all, I'd say she was very pretty. Except for the skinniness of course, but then again, Cat will fatten her up a bit with her cooking.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

She nodded. "What do I wear?"

I stood and walked over to my wardrobe. "I'm terribly sorry, but Drake makes me wear the most outrageous sort of clothing, so unless you want to look like a hooker, I have some basketball shorts and a tank. You'll probably need a bra as well, but help yourself to anything in here." I opened the wardrobe and motioned for her to look through everything. "This might sound odd, but what bra size are you?"

"34 A," she answered. She began to look at the clothes. I saw her frown at most of my outfits. "You wear these?"

"Sadly, I do. Drake is a perverted bastard and I would love nothing more than to—" I stopped.

"Nothing more than, what?" the girl asked quietly.

I didn't answer. Instead I said, "Don't get the wrong idea about me from my clothing. I'm really not as slutty as I appear." I glanced down at my sweats and tee. "See? This is about as comfy as it gets."

I pulled open a drawer from my dresser and pulled out a bra from when I was twelve. Yes, I had size 36 A boobs when I was a sixth grader. "This might be a little big, but once we feed ya, you'll grow into it."

She nodded and took the bra. She pulled out some basketball shorts and a graphic tank. Perfectly matched, might I add. I just wore the outfit a few weeks ago. I said, "Good choice."

She made her way back to the bathroom. I returned to my magazine. A knock came at my door. Thinking it was Hannah, I allowed them in without looking up.

"Where'd the newbie go?"

I groaned and looked at the door. "What do you want, Brian?"

"I just want to see her. I heard she's real pretty."

I stood and growled at him, "You'll never find out."

He dodged my shove and I stumbled slightly. I recovered and round-house kicked him in the chest. He fell backwards. I bent over and dragged him out of the door. He struggled but I punched him a few times before I got down the stairs, pulling him by his legs the whole way down.

As I reached the ground, I realized something—the ball was taking place and I just entered the middle of it. Thank God, it was just beginning and barely anyone was there. I took a glance at Brain. I realized his suit and groan. "Fuck." I dropped his leg and dashed upstairs before anyone could recognize me.

As I reached my room's door, I saw the girl standing by my bed looking at my magazine. She looked up as I entered. "This is really old."

I nodded. "The luxury of living with vampire, I tell ya. Are you ready to eat? I'm surprised Hannah didn't bring you your food yet."

The girl nodded. And then I realized I never asked her this question: "What's your name?"

"Cynthia," she answered, looking at the floor.

I put my finger under her chin, guiding it to look up and into my eyes. "Well, Cynthia, my name is Zoey. It's good to meet you. I'm just sorry we had to meet this way. I hope you understand that you can look me in the eye and be my equal, because as of this moment, you are. Stick by my side and I will make sure no horny vamp gets their hands on you."

She cracked a small smile and nodded again. "Okay."

Gently, I led her out of my room and down the stairs. Sadly, more guests arrived. I saw the terror on Cynthia's face. I explained, "Drake holds a ball once a month. Every vampire that is connected to the Council arrives. Drake, if you didn't know, is the BA around here. He's basically their king. He's also the first vampire to ever walk Earth—or so he says." I rolled my eyes for good measure.

People stared at us and I glared daggers at them back. I kept a hold of Cynthia's hand. People reached out to touch her and I slapped their hands and gave them a dangerous look. They backed off immediately. I heard someone whisper to another about my position in the Events.

"I heard she is going to play in the Events," she said.

"I know! My husband put a bet against her. I added in a few extra dollars, too," said the second vampire.

"I think she'll do better than most humans."

"Ha!" the vampire barked out a laugh. "I highly doubt it. She's too pampered by Drake to do anything better than . . ." The bitch never got a chance to finish.

I whirled on her. "Go on," I snapped. "Do anything better than, what, exactly?"

The woman stuttered. Her husband, another vampire, came to her side. He took over. "So, Zoey, how are you taking to being in the Events?"

"Just fine, thanks." I put my free hand on my hip. I pulled Cynthia behind me, protecting her with my body. "I'm ready to kill some of you off. Are you going into the games?"

The man looked at me like that was the most absurd thing he's ever heard. "No, of course not."

"Why 'of course not'? You scared?" I realized we were getting an audience. Not that I cared.

"I'm a Council man. I can't enter such dangerous games." His tone made it seem like I was a stubborn child.

"Funny, I could've sworn you were just the understudy." Besides looking them in the eyes, vampires do not like to be insulted by their rank. This vampire wasn't a Council member. His maker was, though. If his maker ever died, he would take his place. In a way, he was his maker's son and heir to the Council member throne.

If the man had a beating heart, his face would've turned red with his anger at me. Instead he extended his fangs. His wife intercepted his opened mouth. "How dare you speak to my husband like so!"

I glared at her. "I'll speak however the fuck I wanna speak to any one of you. And don't you _dare_ try to talk me down, bitch, because you know that I have a higher rank than you do in this house."

Sad, but true; me being Drake's favorite made me automatically have his rank. I have no idea why, but Drake made it obviously clear the first time I came to one of these balls. I never truly accepted it until now, when I could use it against this bitchy leech.

The woman's mouth opened and closed like a fish. I spoke again before she could. "I hope you enjoy the party and learn not to speak about people so lightly without their knowing."

I turned and began to all but dragged Cynthia toward the kitchen. The crowd immediately parted as I reached them. I began to walk away until I heard, very sharply, a rude sentence from the same lady. I could tell she was saying to the first lady who had faith in me.

I pushed Cynthia towards the doors to the kitchen. I pointed and she got the hint. She scrambled to the doors and disappeared inside.

I turned back to the woman. I hissed, "What did you say?"

The woman must've thought I didn't hear her because her face went dumbfounded to see me glaring back at her red eyes.

She repeated the sentence stupidly and I lunged at her. I gave her a good punch in the face and one in the gut. She bent over and I shoved my knee into her face. She fell back and I jumped on top of her. I smacked her around. She wouldn't be too badly hurt. She didn't have a chance to fight me back due to my continuous punches. After a few moments, I felt arms slide around my waist and I felt myself being lifted up and away from the fucking bitch. I struggled against my captor. It only ended up with me thrown over a shoulder. He began to walk away.

The woman recovered and yelled at me. "You stupid girl! Look at my face!"

"I only tried to make it look better!" I shouted back. "And it seems like I've succeeded!"

"Control your pet, Drake!" she called after us.

"I'm no one's pet! You got what you deserved!" I screamed as we turned the corner. I _was _out of control, I'll admit, but I wanted to tear her apart for what she said about me. That was unforgiveable. I pounded on Drake's back. I knew it was him without the woman's words. Only he would drag me from a fight—well, him and King, but King was away. Plus, the way he held me over his shoulder made sure he had a firm hand on my ass.

He carried me up the stairs and into my room, closing and locking the door behind him, though I barely noticed. He threw me onto the bed without much thought of the word 'gentle'. He stood at the foot of the bed, glaring down at me with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"You're the most foolish child I've ever encountered," he said shaking his head.

"Guess that makes me pretty special, huh?" I smirked slightly and stretched out on the bed, closing my eyes. I felt Drake sit beside me a few moments later. I remained still.

"Here," he said. "Drink this. You'll calm down."

I opened my eyes to see him with a glass of water. I sat up and drained the glass. I set it on the side table and threw myself back into the bed. I closed my eyes again; I could still feel where her face contacted with my fist. I left blood all over her face, which made me feel amazing. I might've broken her nose, but she'll heal in a few hours.

I felt Drake's eyes burning into my face. "What's with the staring?"

"You disobeyed me."

I laughed. "You saw the girl I carried to my room. You knew I had to care for her."

"Then why were you downstairs?"

"Because I had to get the girl something to eat before she starved," I said. I was surprised I didn't add 'duh!' to the end of it just to show how obvious it seemed to me to get Cynthia food.

"You could've asked one of the servants to bring it up," he said. Why the hell did he use that smooth tone with me? I thought he'd be furious after what I pulled.

"I did, but she never came. Too busy waiting on your people, I presume."

Drake sighed. "Zoey, what made you attack that woman?"

I hesitated. I tightened my closed eyelids. "She said something."

"And what did she possibly say that made you attack her?" God, he sounded like a fucking shrink!

"She didn't say something nice, I'll tell you that much."

"Zoey," he said calmly.

"Yes, Mr. Psychiatrist?" I turned my head toward him, keeping my eyes closed.

"Open your eyes."

I didn't automatically follow his order.

His hands cupped my face. "Zoey, open your eyes."

I hesitated before slowly opening my eyes. I expected worse, so when I saw his face only a few inches from mine, I wasn't surprised.

"Happy?" I asked.

"Yes, actually, I am. Now I can look into your hazel eyes when I talk to you."

Was he trying flirt? After all these years with him, he flirted with me in a more sensual way. This flirting he was doing now was more like an innocent teenager flirting. So unlike Drake.

I didn't look him directly in the eyes. Instead, I looked at his forehead.

"Now," he said, "tell me what the woman said."

I sighed and pulled my face away from his hands. "Don't worry about it. It's over."

Drake nodded and tried to catch my eye. I turned away from him and onto my side, pulling a pillow down to hug against my chest.

"You can leave now," I told him half-heartedly. After a moment I turned to see Drake still sitting on my bed. I sat up and looked him directly in the eyes, meaning to challenge him.

And that's when it happened.

My body shook with a new emotion and my heart hammered in my chest. My mind blanked from all that happened many minutes before. My mind only focused on Drake; how his chin was so sturdy and how his eyes shined gold. My body begged me to move toward him. I found myself leaning toward him slightly. His scent overwhelmed my nose. He smelled of lavender and . . . apple pie? I ignored the smell and looked him over. His lips were full and my own lips were begging me to let them press against his.

I lifted my hand and placed it on his cheek lightly. I felt no stubble of hair, just smooth, clean skin. The way Drake looked at my neck I knew he felt something similar to me. My heart melted as he leaned forward, eyes looking up to lock with mine. He was moving too slowly for my liking. When he was halfway to my lips, I placed my hand that was on his cheek around his neck and pulled him toward me.

When we made a connection, my heart burst and I felt something in my stomach that told me . . . something, but I ignored it and leaned into Drake. He leaned toward me and we fell onto the bed. His hands began to roam and I let them. His lips strayed from mine to my neck and jaw before returning. I rolled him over onto his back and straddled his waist. Before long, Drake slid his hands down to my waist and up my shirt. His fingers felt heavenly against my bare skin. He grazed my breasts, pulling the shirt off before touching me more. I threw the shirt aside and felt a flash of pride when he gazed over my full breast and shaped stomach with approval and hunger. I guess I shouldn't hate on the training after all.

It was my turn to take something off of him. I leaned in to kiss him and slowly pulled away so he could chase my lips and sit up with me still straddling his waist. I placed my hands on his bare shoulder and let them slide down his arms, bringing down his jacket in the process. On the way down, I felt the mountains of his muscles under my fingers. My body almost tore in half with the desire I felt. He helped me with taking it off fully. We never broke apart throughout the undressing process. He kicked off his Doc Martins and pulled down my sweats. I, in return, peeled off his dark jeans. I bit back a laugh. Drake was too dignified to wear tidy whities. So, instead I found boxers, but this if what made me almost laugh—they were plain black with cursive script on the left leg hem. The script was his name, 'Drake'. I couldn't help be crack a smile. Drake saw my smile and rolled me over onto my back, causing me to laugh. He fit perfectly in between my legs, I noticed. I felt something hard and long press tightly against my boyleg style underwear, which was getting really moist.

"What do you find so funny?" he asked with a deep voice that sounded like a purr.

I chuckled softly. "I really like your boxers."

He captured my lips and I moaned as his hands wandered to my still-covered breasts. Gently squeezing them with one hand, his other went under me to my bra clasp. Slowly he unhooked it and pulled it off with grace. His lips left mine to trail down my neck to my right breast. With his other hand, he toyed with my left. The feeling of his mouth on my chest felt like a sweet bliss. My mind began to run through all the things I wanted him to do to me and what I wanted to do to him. I gasped as his teeth lightly bit my hardened nipple. His hand and his mouth reversed and my left breast was taken into his mouth as his hand pinched my sensitive bud. His tongue swirled around my perky boob and I moaned even louder.

And that's when I realized that I was the one making all the moans. It wasn't fair, I thought. After a few more sucks and tiny bites from Drake, I rolled him over. I gave him a long kiss and when I pulled back, I pulled his bottom lip with my teeth. I trailed down his chiseled chest, past his stomach and to the waistband of his boxers. I glanced up at him to see his eyes glistening with hunger. I chuckled softly and pulled down the boxers.

After I tossed them aside, I took in the size of the great vampire king. My eyes couldn't get enough of what I saw. I licked my lips and tried to estimate how big he was for fear it'd hurt even more if he was too big. My ending guess was about 7 ½ inches. Good enough for me. Instinctively, I reached down and grabbed his erection gently with one hand. He was thick, though, as I grabbed him. I began to pump him slowly, feeling the texture of his manhood in my palm. I pumped as slowly as I possibly could before creeping toward a faster speed. I didn't know how I knew what to do, I just did! I pumped his furiously fast and then went back to slow and painful—I could see the pained expression whenever I slowed the pump. His moans increased the more I pumped. I jerked faster and then slowed. Pick up the pace, only to bring it down again. I repeated the process several times before Drake snapped at me, "Zoey, don't toy with me!"

Smiling slyly, I leaned down. I swirled my tongue around the head of his penis before slowly taking it in. I checked my teeth to make sure it didn't scrape his sensitive skin before I sucked his engorged member. I felt Drake's hand settle on my head, making my rhythm fast and steady. It wasn't even a full minute before I heard Drake's groans intensify. "Zoey . . . don't stop. I'm on the edge."

I knew _exactly_ what that meant. So I made the rhythm a tad bit faster, and before long, Drake's hands were on my head, trying to pull me away. But I didn't want to be pulled away. I wanted to keep going. Once he realized I wasn't going to move, he moved his hands away and clenched them into fist at the same time I felt warm liquid burst into my mouth. I swallowed it and ignored the thickness and salty taste. I removed my mouth gently, but couldn't help and notice how hard it still was. I hear vampires could have sex for hours on end. I was about to find out if that was true.

I leaned forward and gave Drake a kiss. "Feeling good?"

"I feel amazing thanks to you."

"Hey, anytime."

His eyebrows arched. "You mean that?"

I nodded without hesitation. "Yes."

Drake pulled a secretive smile. "_Én engedte el._"

"Wha—?" I began to ask, but suddenly, my mind cleared and my thoughts rushed back to me. I was laying in my bed with a naked Drake and a half-naked me, lying on top of him. His erection was digging into my inner thigh, I noticed.

I jumped off my bed, pulling the sheet around me in the process.

"What the fuck?" I cried. "Why the hell are you on my bed naked? Why the fuck am _I_ naked?" I was hysterical. I wasn't going to let him play it cool.

"You know, Zoey," he said calmly. I saw amusement in his eyes like I did when he brought me into my room. I went through that conversation until when he gave me water.

My eyes widened. I screamed. "_You drugged me_!"

Drake nodded and stood. He didn't try to cover himself. He didn't even care that his member was standing at attention. Man is comfortable with his body, I'll tell you that. My mind was whirling on everything that happened within the last few minutes. I swallowed and tasted the bitter after taste of salt.

"You made me give you a _blowjob_?" I yelled.

Drake outright laughed. "I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to, Zoey. What I gave you wasn't a drug or a poison. It was a sort of spell I learned when I first came to this world. It is a spell that brings out ones true desires."

"You never told me what was in the water."

"You never asked."

"A good person would've said without the needing to ask," I said, sounding foolish even to my own ears.

"I'm neither good nor a person, Zoey. You know that."

He took a step closer to me. I tightened my hand against the towel that wrapped around me and I backed up a step. He took a step, I backed up. We danced that little jig until my back hit the corner of my room and Drake was close enough to grab me if I escaped. I feinted to my right but bolted to the left. Drake wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me back to the corner. He was closer now and my breathing picked up.

I snapped at him in a whisper, "Let me go."

"You don't really want me to. We both know it."

I looked directly into his eyes, weary of another spell kicking in.

"Don't fear, Zoey. I will not spell you again. Why do you think I released you from it before we could have any more fun? I wanted to be sure your desires were the same as mine before we went any father. I see now that my assumptions were correct. Now, why don't we return to the bed where I can take your innocence?"

I laughed. "You don't know, do you?"

Drake's hands moved to fast. One moment there were on my waist, the next they were on my wrist above my head, causing me to drop the sheet

"What do you laugh about now, girl?"

"You assume too much, Drake."

He cocked an eyebrow. "And what do I assume that is wrong?"

"I aint no virgin, Drake," I said, tears coming out of my eyes from laughing so hard.

His body pressed closer to mine. He hissed, "Who was it?"

"I can't tell you that," I said, shaking my head slowly, looking at him through my lashes.

"Why not?"

"Because you'd go after him, and I don't want you going after my first." I shrugged. "Besides, he was a riot in bed, maybe I'd like to give him another—" I didn't finish. My lips were taken into a crushing kiss. My body reacted immediately. My exposed breast pressed tighter against his hard chest. He released my wrists to reach down and literally tear my underwear off. He didn't break away to look down at my soaking sex.

I didn't care if he drugged me now. In truth, I'm kinda glad he did. Someone had to get me into action. I felt my womanhood pulse as his hands hooked both my legs, pulling them around his hips. He pushed me against the wall, keeping me in place. Before I had the chance to mentally prepare, he shoved his thick cock into me. Sadly, my first partner was only 6 inches and thin, which helped with the pain. But it didn't prepare me enough to take in this big guy. We broke the kiss as he slid wholly into me. I felt my opening widen to accommodate the thick dick and I had to bite back a scream. Drake grasped my hips and lifted me up and down. To feel my tightness wrap around him was heaven now, without the pain. He pumped me easily. With his muscle, I didn't have to do anything. And that made me mad. I was _not_ to be man handled!

Fiercely, I grabbed Drakes lips into a passion-filled kiss. I broke it almost instantly, leaning back against the wall. With all my arm strength, I pushed him out and away from me. It hurt a bit, but I adapted to the pain by now. I fell to the floor in a hot mess. I pushed back my hair and looked up at Drake. He looked like a God from where I sat. I heard him growl and I smiled. Slowly, I stood.

"My turn to take control," I whispered. I walked toward him silently; he stood his ground. I reached him and kissed his chest hard. I slide the tip of my nose across his torso. I look up and see his eyes close. Perfect chance, I thought. I pushed him far enough to be near the bed. Another push ended up with him laying on it. I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist once again—this time not spelled. I grabbed his cock in my hands, none too gently.

"You ready, lover?" I asked. What came over me! This was wild and . . ._ fantastic_! I loved every moment of it, but I didn't know why. I desired him, I realized. I desired him with all my being.

His hiss was enough of a yes for me. I positioned him at my entrance and allowed him access. I grinded his hips slowly, relishing in the groans I received from him. My own noise mixed with his. I rocked my hips forward and back, making his length go deeper inside of me. I still had another two inches to fit inside of me. I pressed my thighs against his hips and lifted my body slightly and brought it back down, setting a steady rhythm to get his cock fully into my wet sex.

I felt my orgasm ripple throughout my body. I yelled at the same time Drake did. My walls tightened around his shaft as it burst with warm liquid. I fell against his chest, panting. He wasn't, of course, since he had no need of breath. I could feel him shift under me. Soon, I was lying on the bed worn out and sleepy. I was only awake enough to hear Drake murmur about having to go back to the ball. I only nodded and felt his kiss against my forehead.

"I'll be back, though," he said. "I promise."

I was already asleep before he even closed the door.

. . . . .

A/N: Ahh! Ha. Whatcha think? Good or bad? Haha. This chapter was hella fucking long, and I liked it! But it was probably not what you were expecting but more will come in the _**next**_chapter! Beware! Haha. Review, though, love! I wanna hear whatcha got to say!

Willow


	12. Chapter 12

_Warm_. I thought. I tried to huddle closer to the warmth but something blocked my path. I nudged against the cool skin, trying to get it to move. Wait—skin?

My eyes tried hard not to open. My other senses went on high alert. The hour was nearly nine in the morning, for the sun is what warmed my skin. I haven't felt it in so long I nearly forgot what it felt like to be sun-kissed. My obstacle was a body—a naked body, just like myself at the moment. My nose picked up the scent of male and soft cologne. I knew the cologne nearly too well.

I forced my smile not to reach my lips. An idea formed in my head. I checked my desire to chuckle aloud. Slowly, I lifted my right leg and draped it over Drake's hips, allowing my inner thigh to brush against his limp member. My right hand slid, palm down, up his rippled stomach to his non-beating chest, where it stopped. As I pushed my breasts against the vulnerable side of his stomach, I heard a soft moan rise from Drake. Mission accomplished.

"You are a tease," he whispered.

"Maybe, but you like it," I said just as low.

Before I had time to react, Drake somehow managed to grab my waist and pull me over his quickly hardening length. I straddled his hips, locking my knees against his sides.

"Already going for another round?" I asked, my eyebrows going up.

In a response, Drake shifted so his standing cock was near my entrance. Another idea pooled into my head. Before he entered me, I slid off the bed, grabbing the sheet at the same time. Wrapping the sheet around my body, I turned to Drake, who lay there, propped up on his elbow, watching me with hunger in his eyes.

I smirked. "Maybe later. Maybe never again."

I shrugged and walked to my bathroom. Closing the door behind me, I leaned against it, my hot back taking in its cool, polished wood. I laughed softly. "Stupid vampire. You're not going to take me so easily anymore."

I turned on my shower and dropped the sheet. The shower head stood directly in the middle of the large, square shower. I stood underneath it, letting the water splash against me. The cold water felt amazing on my burning skin. I don't know how long I stood under the water before I heard the door open.

Before I could turn, Drake was on me. His hands gripped my hips hard. I swallowed my building scream of terror. I didn't like him standing behind me, and whenever I tried to turn to face him, his hands tightened around my hips, holding me in place. The water no longer felt friendly. Instead it felt icy and unwelcoming.

My mind suddenly screamed at me to relax. He wouldn't hurt me. For some reason, I only partly believe the small voice in my head called instinct.

"You will not get away from me so swiftly, _Zoey_," he growled the words, but purred my name.

I stood still, the water hitting my chest. Gently, as if hesitantly, he pulled me back towards him. My feet complied while my mind screamed for him to let me go. I scowled at the wall of my shower as my back hit Drake's chest. Apparently, the cold water and atmosphere did nothing to bring down Drake's length. He thinks I'll give it up again. Last night was the past and would only happen once, right?

_No_. Said my mind. _It will happen again—soon. And you know it. So let it be. _

Sweet Christ! Let him take me? I am not to be easily taken like some . . . some _slut_. No, no, no. Not me!

But, my instincts were always right. That's why I so easily follow them. I fight this only because of pride and stubbornness that I suffer. I closed my eyes and decided to let my heart truly decide. It's a lot harder than you might think. After all, your heart doesn't talk to you as easily as your mind does. But I allowed my heart to speak. And what it spoke made me feel relief.

Instantly I relaxed against Drake. As if he was waiting for me to relax, his hands loosened on my hips. Carefully sliding them up, he gently cupped under my breasts. Massaging them lightly, he leaned over my neck. Planting long kisses against my flesh at the juncture that connects my shoulder and neck, I felt his fangs graze my skin.

Instantly, I turned to face him quicker than he could pierce my skin. He looked like a sexy demon with the water pouring over him, making his brown hair turn a shiny black. His muscles looked more pronounced with the water droplets dripping from them. He was beautiful.

I tried my best to scowl at him. "No."

We were so close; our noses nearly touched. Too close for me to think clearly. Hesitantly, I stepped back until I hit the wall. The only good news: I wasn't close to him as much as I was before. The bad news is that the door is behind Drake, and I couldn't get to it before he caught me.

"You can't get away from me, _Zoey_. I will take you; either this minute or the next, I will be inside of you, and you will call my name."

My heart gave an excited flutter and my stomach did a small flip. Boldly, I stood straight and looked him directly in the eyes, making the challenge clear. "You're all talk—give me some action."

I almost didn't finish the sentence before he was on me, pinning my wrists to the wall above my head with his right hand. His lips came down and crushed mine in an angry kiss. I could tell this was going to be rough—and I was more excited than I should've been.

His free left hand grabbed my right boob in a tight squeeze that made me cry out, allowing Drake to shove his tongue into my mouth. After another rough squeeze, Drake's hand went directly to my moist folds. Straight out, he shoved three fingers into me. I gasped from the sharp pinch of pain that decreased after he pumped his fingers with lightning speed for a short while.

After many moments, Drake slid his fingers out of me only to shove them back in with hard force. Inside of me, I felt him curl his fingers. I gasped and began to pant heavily. Just as quickly as he went in, he pulled them out.

He pulled away from my bruising lips and stuck his fingers onto my tongue. As he slid them against my taste buds, I clamped my teeth down on his fingers. He growled at me and pulled his fingers out. I leaned forward slightly and spit out the foreign taste of my undoing.

I leaned back to see my teeth marks on Drake's knuckles fading. I smiled wickedly at him, but said nothing. He scowled back at me. Too quick for me to react, Drake turned me around and leaned me forward. His hands grasped my hips and I stuck out my hands against the wall to hold me up. Without warning, Drake shoved his member into me. I silently blessed whoever that it wasn't my ass he entered.

His thickness was probably what caused me to moan. And the way he slowly slid inside of me. It was too slow and too soft for me—it was torture.

"And here I was . . . thinking you were a good lay," I panted.

I heard him chuckle behind me. "Don't start assuming things yet, _Zoey_. I've only just begun."

Suddenly, he slid into me with a hard thrust, another followed quickly. Before long, I felt worn out and defeated. I came several times, all without yelling his name, but he still pounded me hard and fiercely fast.

"Say it, _Zoey_. Say my name and you can rest." Again with purring my name! My mind pulled up words that I learned from Lee to help me when I fought. Old Chinese that he said would keep me up.

"_B__ǎ__ochí qīngx__ǐ__ng_," I chanted softly. "_Néngyuán shì w__ǒ__de shì._"

I felt the energy flow into me. My breathing slowly got even. I breathed a deep breath through my nose and let it go through my mouth. I could feel Drake thrust hard into me again and again. Using all my arm strength, I pushed against the wall. Catching Drake off guard, he slid out of my slick pussy and a few steps away from me.

Slowly, I stood straight, my energy restored and my mind clear on what I wanted from him.

I gracefully walked to him, swaying my hips purposefully. I placed my hand against his cheek, letting my thumb caress his cool skin. My face was blank as I put my foot behind him and pushed him over; making him hit the ground hard. Before he could recover, I stood over him, my feet trapping his hips. I smiled down at him as his eyes flashed with anger. Carefully, I went to my knees over his hard cock, brushing my stretched sex against the tip.

"Now it's your turn, Drake, to say my name," I whispered loud enough to be heard over the still running water just behind me. I reached between us and grasped his cock just as hard as he grabbed my boob. Giving it a squeeze, I said, "Say my name."

He groaned as I slid my hand up and down his shaft faster than I had last night. His hands reached for my hips while lifting his own, trying to get his stiff inside of me. I lifted myself slightly out of his reach. I squeezed again while stroking it. "Say my name Drake and I will let you go."

We both knew he could've made me let go with little effort, but I knew Drake liked games. This was _my_ game, though. I was going to lay out the rules. Rule Number One: "Say my name!"

"_Zoey!_" he grunted between tightly clench teeth. He blew up, sending hot liquid over my thighs. Some, surprisingly, hit my breasts. Releasing his cock, I slid a finger over the spot where it landed.

Tasting it, I grinned at Drake. "You should eat more fruit and less blood. You taste too salty."

I stood without waiting for his reaction. I went back under the cold water and pulled out my pouf and some Dove soap and began to clean myself. Feeling the foam slide on my body felt fantastic after everything we did in the last hour.

I was washing my shoulders went I felt a hand take the pouf gently and slide it down my back. Drake washed my back and hair for me—which I found odd, but decided against saying anything about it. Once my conditioner was rinsed out and I was clean, Drake pulled me back against him for the second time, wrapping his arms around my stomach and putting his head on my shoulder.

His breath tickled my ear as he breathed, "Will you ever tell me what that lady said?"

I turned my head slightly toward him, catching his eye. "Don't you already know?" I said in the same tone and level of voice. "They must've told you."

"They did not for I didn't ask. Now, tell me," he said lightly. "Please."

I swallowed. "Later, I will. I promise."

Drake nodded slowly. "Later." After a moment, Drake suddenly smiled. "I have something for you."

I frowned slightly. "What is it?"

"A surprise," he said slowly. "Dry off and get ready. Wear something casual."

With that said he gave me a long, gentle kiss on my slightly swollen lips and left my bathroom. I stared after him, confused at what just happened.

I turned off the water and dried off. After blow drying my hair, I styled the layers. I dressed myself in a purple tank with a light grey sweater over it. Dark, rolled jean capris and purple converse completed my outfit.

Once I slapped on some make-up and checked myself in the mirror, I left my room and went downstairs. I found Drake at the bottom of the stairs. Once I was close, he held out a hand and guided me slowly down the rest of the steps. It was like the shower scene didn't even happen. And for those around, it didn't. So I put on my best act and gave him a small scowl.

While the vampires nearest to us were occupied, Drake gave me a knowing smile. I resist the urge to smile back. Instead I spoke, "Where are we going?"

His smiled widened. "To a place that you haven't seen in many, many years."

I swallowed my gasp. I couldn't only imagine what place he was taking me to.

And I didn't like what I saw.

. . . .

A|N: Review!


	13. Chapter 13

The familiar driving the dark SUV went past the nearest small town and directly to the large city forty miles away from the manor. It's been years since I've been this far from the hellhole of a house. New buildings that nearly pricked the sky were everywhere. Houses skirted the outer circle of the city and a freeway led to other states and towns. People briskly walked on the sidewalk and on crosswalks as we drove by. Humans going about their daily lives and not worrying about things that go bump in the night.

_The city_. I thought. _I haven't seen the city since I was a little girl_.

The driver finally parked the car in front of a very expensive looking clothes store. Drake opened his door and went around the back to open mine. The driver remained where he was, so that meant we were going to be here a while. I got out and Drake stood just behind me. I noticed three other black Escalades like ours across the street. Familiars sat inside, looking over at us.

"Bodyguards?" I ask curiously. "It's the middle of the day. I doubt anyone's going to attack you now."

"We still have Blade and your Aunt Abbey to worry about," he answered.

I shivered at the names. He noticed, but ignored it. He led me to the store, his arm creeping around my waist. I grabbed his hand and pushed it away. I had an act to keep up with those pathetic familiars watching us.

When we entered, immediately, we were flocked by a circle of women in their mid-thirties and forties, asking if we were interested in something particular or wanted to try something on. I wasn't there for a minute before I was ushered around to different racks of clothing. I glanced at Drake hopefully. He just smiled and sat down. He waved over one of the employees and whispered in her ears.

The woman left for the back room and returned a moment later with a woman younger than the rest. She was very beautiful and from the tattoo on the inside of her visible arm, she was a familiar. Drake motioned to me and woman shooed away all the others throwing clothes into my arms at random.

"Hello, my dear. My name's Melissa. I'm a friend of your master over there."

She barely got to finish the sentence before I snapped, "He's _not _my master."

Melissa smiled. "Of course not."

She glanced at the pile of clothes in my hands and gingerly took them from me. She nodded her head toward the dressing rooms. "Let's try these on, shall we?"

I shrugged. "I guess that's why I'm here."

Clothes were given to me and the curtain closed. I tried on a navy blue off the shoulder sweater and gasped. I guess Melissa took that as a sign to enter because she threw open the curtain. As I checked myself out in the mirror, Melissa left to fetch something. It was gorgeous. I glanced at the tag—$250?

Melissa came back and in her hand was a thick white belt. She wrapped it around my waist loosely so it felt down to my hips.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's amazing, but I can't afford it."

She laughed at me. "My dear, Drake is paying for anything you want in this store."

My mouth dropped. The bastard fucks me then decides to take me shopping? This is just too weird, but I decided to take advantage of it. Hell, maybe I'll make the bastard broke, if I'm lucky.

Closed the curtain and tried on several more outfits. Melissa came in once in a while to hand me more clothing. When she came in for the last time before I finished, she had lingerie of all different colors.

"What's this?" I asked harshly. "I'm not trying this on."

"Drake wants you to," she said gently.

I threw the clothes back at her with more force than needed. "You tell Drake that I said fuck no."

Melissa just nodded and scurried off. I grunted. What a _dick_!

She came back with a slinky black dress. "He says try this on or he'll come in here and make you try it on."

I let out a frustrated grunt he was sure to hear and took the dress from her hands. I closed the curtain and slipped out of the previous pink halter I absolutely adored and put on the little black dress. Once on I turned to face the mirror. I let out a huff of angered breath. The dress barely covered my ass and had slits on my sides, exposing my skin. Another slutty factor was how exposed my breasts were. The neck line wasn't even there, practically. The straps were very thin on my shoulders and had rhinestones on the cups that barely covered my boobs.

All in all, only a slut would wear this on the corner of 4th Street. But, before I started stripping off the dress, I noticed the way it hugged my curves and pronounced the size of my breasts. It did look good on me, but I wasn't going to let Drake know that.

I took off the dress and put on my clothes that I wore in here. I took the clothes I wanted to the counter and left the ones I didn't inside the dressing room, the black dress among them.

Melissa rang up the clothes and Drake joined me at the counter, a card in his hand. After we paid and left the store, I began to make my way to the car, but Drake's hand wrapped around my waist and hugged me to him as he turned to the right and into the next store. I huffed as his hand smacked my ass to urge me toward the ladies who began throwing stuff at me once more.

This was going to be a long day.

. . . .

When my feet hurt like hell and I had twelve bags from eleven different stores hanging from the familiars' arms, we returned to the Escalade, loaded it up with my things and drove back to the manor. I sighed as I watched the city fly by. Once I began to see the houses grow fewer and fewer, I turned to Drake.

"Thank you," I said, and turned back to the window.

My hand was taken from my lap and I felt shivers race up my fingertips and up my arms and straight to my heart, which fluttered violently.

I turned to Drake and watched him watching me.

"You're welcome, Zoey."

He let go of my hand and I turned back to the window, still feeling the caress of his fingers on mine.

. . . .

We got back to the manor just as dark was falling and vampires were waking. The familiars took my bags to my room for me to sort out and hang in my closet later. I began to follow them, but Drake's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I turned to him. "What?"

"You need to train," he said simply and began to walk away.

I followed him. "No, I don't."

He turned back to me, amusement on his face. "I will see you in the training room in five minutes."

"I'm not going to be there." I crossed my arms and put on a determined face.

"Then I'll come and get you." His eyes shined with something I couldn't put my finger on. He turned and walked away.

_Bastard!_ That wasn't the only thing I considered calling him. I had at least five choice words that I'd rather not say aloud and to no one. I huffed my way to my room, ignored the bags and changed into a sports bra, tank, and sweats.

I puffed my way downstairs and into the training room. No one was there. Not even a surprise attack by the four vampires. What the _hell_? I come here a minute late and he's not here! I took the time waiting to stretch on the mat.

"Coldhearted, blood-sucking, bastard," I mumbled to myself.

_Thump_.

Suddenly, I was on my back on the mat. Two pale, cold hands held down my wrist by my head. My lips were attacked by very familiar ones. _Drake._

My mind came to its senses. I pulled my knee up and rolled him, breaking the kiss and sending a punch to his cheek, which he took without swinging his head from the blow.

He rolled me and I was on my back _again_. He lifted me and pushed me back down—_hard. _His tongue shot out and licked the line of my jaw. I shivered.

"_That's it_."

I rolled him and pulled my knee to his jewels and threw my elbow into his neck. I jumped back and stood three feet away from him. I blinked and he was gone. I threw a roundhouse kick behind me and caught him in the gut. I lifted my leg for another kick and caught him in the chin. My third kick was blocked and his hand wrapped around my ankle. He pulled me in painfully and slapped my ass. I pushed against him and jumped back a few more feet to put distance in between us. He took a step then was gone again.

I ducked and twirled just as his fist flew over my head. I tripped him and straddled his hips as he went down. I began throwing punches into his nose. His hand went to my hips and tried to lift me up and down. What an asshole! I altered my hands: left, right, left, elbow, right, elbow, repeat.

I only got to repeat twice before I was thrown off of him. His nose healed within seconds and he wiped away the blood. The door was behind me and I slowly started to step backwards toward it. I tried not to blink because when I did, he was gone again. I turned and he wasn't there.

I made a break for it out of the room and across the hall and out the—thankfully—open slider. I ran past the patio and past the garden until I reached the grape vines. I turned around and saw what I feared. Drake stood in the open slider and smiled at me. I smiled back wickedly and ran into the maze of the fully grown vines. These stretched for at least two miles. I ran and turned several times trying to get lost so he'd never find me. But then again, I'd never find a way out. I just had to remember that behind me was the manor and to turn around if he didn't find me in half an hour.

I was getting farther and farther into the vines before I heard him. His laugh echoed all around me. I stopped and crouched down to listen.

"_Zoey_," he purred from my right. I turned left and ran like the Flash.

"_You can run, but you can't hide_."

I urged my legs to go faster, harder through the loose soil. My adrenaline was on its climax and I almost let out a whoop.

"_I'm coming for you_."

Dammit! He was closing in on me. I turned right and then left again.

"_I've got you._"

I went down when a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me toward the ground. Only, I didn't land on soil; I landed on a chest. My ear strained for a heartbeat but got none. I sighed and lifted my head.

"Congratulations," I said mockingly. I began to stand, but was caught by the waist and rolled over onto my back, pinning arms to my side. How many times will we play this game, dammit?

Drake's lips came down on mine once more. I couldn't turn away with the passion that was dragged out of me. His grip loosened on my wrists and began to roam my body. Under my shirt was where they ended up. His nails clawed at my sports bra. His body pressed tightly against mine. I could feel his excitement against my thighs.

His hands grabbed at the edges of my sports bra and tore at it until his hands covered my bare chest underneath my shirt. My arms had found their way to the waist of his pants. Thank God he didn't have a belt on because it would have been much more difficult if he had.

Once his pants and boxers were removed, he slid off my sweats and panties. He entered me without hesitation but with pure hunger that drove hard in and out of me. I began panting hard and he cried out something incoherent as his seed spilled inside of me.

He landed beside me and pulled me to his side. I slid my hand over his chest and intertwined our legs. My breathing slowed and we both lied there, naked, and watching the moon rise.

"It's later, Zoey. Tell me."

I sighed and buried my face into his neck. I placed a gentle kiss there and rest my head against his shoulder. "I don't know if I can."

"Please," he begged.

I hesitated. "They said, 'No wonder no one came for her.' I beat her before she could say more."

Drake's grip tightened against me. "Ignore her, Zoey. She's just jealous."

"Of what?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You and how you are higher ranked than her and how you have my full attention."

_Who in their right mind would want this kind of attention from a vampire king_?

Oh, um, me.

. . . .

A | N : Review!


	14. Chapter 14

I must've fallen asleep among the grapes, because I woke inside of my room. I was alone and dressed in the tank and sweats I wore the night before. I sighed and slowly sat up. I glanced at the clock: nine in the morning. I moaned and stretched my arms. After feeling a pop or two in my lower back, I stood and made my way over to the bathroom. There, I found an envelope taped to my mirror, my name written in fancy script. I scoffed and tore the envelope off the mirror and opened its unsealed lip.

Inside was a neatly folded piece of computer paper. Written on it, was a little note from Drake:

_I apologize for not being there when you woke, my love, but I have business to attend. I will see you tonight at six for dinner. _

_Until then,_

_Drake_

What's with the butterflies when I read the words "_my love_"? Oh, God.

I tossed the note into the trash and started up my shower. While standing under the steaming water, I closed my eyes and thought of everything that has happened since the beginning of my memory. The hurt I felt when I first came here all those years ago—the pain and sadness. Drake wasn't attracted to me then, unlike now. I wish I could go back to those days, but sadly, they would never come back.

I thought of what happened in this shower almost twenty four hours ago. My eyes flicked open, not really wanting that memory back so quickly, and I hurried through the rest of washing my body and hair. After twenty minutes of blow drying the thick mess of hair I had and getting dressed in a tee and jeans, I headed downstairs for some food.

I entered the empty kitchen with one mission in mind: breakfast. I had a twinge of a headache, and I groaned. Due to my normal nocturnal schedule, I wasn't used to the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows and the open happiness of the kitchen. I grabbed some cereal from the pantry and sat my butt down at the table with a bowl, spoon, and milk in the other hand.

After making my gourmet meal and shoving it down while reading the color comics, I stood in the entry hall for a whole three minutes, thinking of something to do besides train. I've trained harder than I have in my life in the past few weeks with Drake and King. I was getting sick of roundhouse kicks and trip-ups and right hooks. I needed a break—I deserved a break.

A thought pooled into my mind and I paused on the stairs. Being in the city made me feel . . . _alive_. I connected more to the human world rather than the dark of a bloodsucker's. I felt like I belonged to that world; like I should actually be with that world—which, technically speaking is true. My idea pooled larger, adding in other ideas I wanted to fulfill.

I ran up the rest of the stairs and slammed my door shut behind me. Drake was gone, all other vamps were asleep and most familiars are asleep with them. Perfect opportunity!

I searched through the few articles of clothing I had and found nothing suitable of what I intended to do. I needed to look a little BA, but also a little sexy. My eyes fell on the still untouched shopping bags from the day before. I cautiously stepped over to them and opened one up from Buckle. Inside were a three pairs of jeans and one graphic t-shirt. I opened another bag from a place I've never heard of and was afraid to try and pronounce aloud. What I found would serve purpose for what I wanted to do. I grabbed the bag full of purpose and took another bag from Hollister.

I switched my tank and jeans for the contents in the Hollister bag—tank, hoodie and ripped jeans. I tossed on a bit of makeup and shoved some blush, eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow into a small toiletries bag. I would need it later. After a quick glance in the mirror and a small nod, I headed out of the room, down the stairs and straight to the six-garage. I looked around for witnesses. When I saw none, I silently closed the door and scanned the room for any keys hanging from the wall. In the garage was only three cars—the other ones Drake must've took with familiars. There was a Honda Civic, BMW C3, and the newest Mercedes Benz—Drake's little toy, no doubt.

I cocked an eyebrow and tested the driver's door of the Benz. Thankfully, I found it unlocked. I unlocked the backseat and threw my stuff in there. I shut the door and sat behind the wheel. I searched the console and the glove compartment and found what was the start of my lucky streak—three credit cards: Wells Fargo, Discover, and American Express, and some cash. I chuckled and put the cards and cash in the cup holder. Then, my mind thought back to '_Terminator 2_' and I pulled down my visor. The keys fell to my lap and I gave a small yelp of accomplishment. I shut my door and buckled in, excitement pouring into me.

King taught me to drive a few years ago and said I was a natural. Let's hope he was right and I still know how to drive an automatic. I learned how to drive a stick with King, which was difficult at first, then became easier with practice, but I preferred automatic rather than manual.

I jabbed the garage door opener button and started up the car. I backed out of the garage carefully and pressed the device again, closing it. I was free for a few hours; naturally, I had to come back before sundown. If I accomplished everything I hoped to do, maybe I'll be able to sneak out again without anyone knowing.

_God, _I thought. _I'll need a miracle for that to happen_.

I opened the sunroof and let the heat settle on my skin. The day had just started and I had a whole city to explore: where do I begin?

. . . .

By two in the afternoon, I was in the local mall's food court, pigging out on a deli sandwich and Miss Vickie's Jalapeno Chips. Fighting instincts kept my guard up and my eyes searching. I didn't think Drake would send anyone after me, nor would anyone want to find me. Plus, he wouldn't be back until dinner which is around seven thirty. I only went to a few stores: Macy's, JcPenny's, and Payless. I wanted to spend all the cash on his card, but knew I couldn't. I put it all on credit which kept me from having to show ID and know a PIN number.

I wiped my face and glanced at the abandoned newspaper in front of me. My curiosity caused me to grab the paper and thumb through it until I found what I was looking for: excitement. Clubs were listed and the times they were opened. Several were open all day and night, but most were only nights. They all had weird names, too. Like, Orchid Lounge, Quaker Steak & Lube, and I swear to God, one was named Cheerleaders. I scoffed and continued down the list. My eyes found one of interest called Club Ice. It opened at five and closed at three. I nodded to myself, got the address and closed the paper.

After throwing away my trash, I headed up the escalator, looking for a way to kill three hours. My eyes fell upon a book shop. I automatically headed for it and was surrounded by the written word. I stood in front of the latest book shelf and looked at the titles, my brows coming down to a frown. I took a book from the shelf that caught my attention. I read the back cover and my mouth dropped. This book was about _vampires_! I knew all humans believed they were fictionous but this was intense. They actually wrote books about them!

"Can I help you with anything?" a voice came from behind me. I turned and saw a boy about my age with a green apron on. My assumption was he worked here since he had a fancy badge saying his name was Jarrod. His hair was a fair blonde and had eyes of the ocean. He was barely three inches taller than me, but my instinct told me he would be an easy fight since his arms weren't muscled and his body was too lean.

His eyes fell onto the book in my hand. "Ah, _Twilight_: the world's most famous book right now." He sounded slightly disgusted. "You know, if you're into that sort of thing, I've got a bunch of books you'll probably like over there." He gestured toward the south side of the store.

I shook my head. "Oh, no, I don't want to read anything like that."

He raised his eyebrows. "You didn't like the book?"

"I've never read it," I answered simply, replacing the book onto the shelf.

"Are you kidding me?" His eyes widened. "That's not possible."

"How so?"

"Every girl in the world has read that series," he remarked.

"Minus one."

He paused before nodding. "Wow. I can't believe you've never read the books."

"Have you?"

"I did only because my girlfriend made me."

I chuckled. "You're girlfriend forced you to read a stupid book?" I began walking along the wall of the newest books. I noticed most with werewolves and vampire on the covers; suicidal writers and readers, if you ask me.

He blushed. "Yeah, I'm a sucker for her, though."

I smiled. "That's a good thing; treat her like a princess."

"I try," he said.

I found it slightly odd how I was suddenly talking to this guy like he was a friend. It kind of warmed me, though, to talk to another teenager like this. He was normal, unlike me. He had a girlfriend whom he cherished and all I had was a pack of vampires and their king, my current lover.

"Do you have any classic books?" I asked, remembering the books from my childhood.

"Sure." He led me away from the wall and toward the back of the store, where familiar names popped out at me: Jane Austen, Ellis Bell, Nathanial Hawthorne, and Samuel Clemens. I thanked him and he left me to my selection of several novels. I chose nearly all of Jane Austen's work, _Wuthering Heights_, and _To Kill a Mockingbird_. In total, I had about seven books. Jarrod check out my items and I paid with the card again.

He gave me a smile and, "Have a nice day." I grinned and left the book store, having a small glow and happy thoughts. I talked to a guy without mentioning the last time I practiced fighting, how horrid the last ball was, or how awesome it feels to be free from a hoard of vampires awaiting me at home. No; not a mention of any of those things.

I continued weaving through people, looking at store windows and then deciding not to enter. I caught a glimpse of the candy store and didn't hesitate to check out what it had inside. To my delight it had everything from Hershey's to gummy worms. I bought two bags of the sour watermelon gummies and a foot long pixie stick full of several different flavors.

_So much for counting carbs_.

I glanced at a clock on the wall: three thirty. Only an hour and a half until I got to go clubbing—if they let me in, that is. I found no other store I wanted to visit and decided to return to the car. I also decided that I didn't like parking garages; they freaked me out. Sure, I can handle myself if anything happens, but King and I watched the movie P2 a few years ago and let me say that it kinda came back to my thoughts while I was walking to my car, my sneakers making small squeaks every time I stepped.

I finally reached the car and threw the stuff in the back. I started it up and made my way out of the dark place. The thought of the movie gave me the creeps, but also gave me another idea. As I drove around the town, I looked for what King called 'movie theaters'.

There! In bright red, bolded letters were the words 'Century Theaters'. I pulled into a spot on the side of the road, behind a black Dodge pickup. I checked my surroundings so I could remember where I parked and locked the car as I walked away. The building was large and had glowing signs all over the front, all saying, what I assumed were titles. I saw posters covered in thick glass along the wall and decided on the one with the funniest picture. It was called 'Tangled' and from what I saw of the picture, it was about a story I haven't heard in a long time.

I approached the box where it told me I could buy tickets. I said what King told me to say, "One for 'Tangled', please."

"$9.76, please," he said.

I handed him a ten I found in the console and he gave me coins back along with the ticket. I smiled at him and entered the building. People were everywhere, some standing in line to buy popcorn; others just lingering around. I handed my ticket to a person who was obviously waiting for it. She ripped it slightly and handed it back to me. I moved to the line for food and got a small bag of popcorn and some Buncha Crunch and went to theater number nine.

The movie started in less than ten minutes after I sat down. I noticed a few other scattered people in the theater, but I didn't pay much attention as previews began. Here I was, in an actual movie theater, watching a cute and funny Disney movie.

This is the life, right?

. . . .

A fist came down on the dining room table. "Where the hell is she?" the king growled.

Asher typed rapidly on the computer. "Wait a minute more while I find out if she used the cards and where she used them."

He had returned early so he could indulge her more. He left his work so he could come to her. And she wasn't even here! His thoughts roamed over possibilities: she was definitely not kidnapped, no signs of struggle and she could've fought off anyone. The car was gone, meaning she must've run away, but her clothes and everything was still here. He had to give her props for taking the Benz instead of the other two cars. She had taste, he had to admit.

He groaned and paced faster around the dining room.

"Ah! It seems the flower used the card at the local mall to buy some earrings, jeans, a pair of boots and food from the food court."

"Get me transportation. I want her back," his tone was dangerous, as was his body language. He had stopped pacing, but was now holding the back of a chair so tight, the wood began to crack.

Asher hurried off to fulfill the orders when Danica sleazed into the room. "Oh, did the little kitten run away?" she sneered. She approached the enraged king and snaked an arm around his back. "I say we let her go."

Drake shoved her away harshly, knocking her into the wall. She groaned and stepped away from the wall, which now had a body indent. "I like it rough."

"I don't give a flying fuck what you like or don't like, Danica. Get the hell out of my sight."

She pouted. "But, I know you don't want me to go—"

"_Get out!_" he roared. Danica flinched and stumbled away. _Stupid bitch_.

He needed Zoey back . . . now. He needed to tell her extremely important news:

The Events begin in two days.

. . . .

A | N : Shit, I know I screwed up since I haven't updated in a long ass time, but those of you who are still with me, I cherish you and thank you for not giving up on me. I'm sorry I haven't updated, but life is some tough crap that you gotta go through. Again, I'm sorry.

Reviews are welcomed, though!

:D


	15. Chapter 15

I stepped out of the theater smiling; my mood improving more and more. It was a cute movie, in my opinion. I wished I could be like the people in movies, when they talk to each other about how good or how terrible or how scary the movie was—but no; I don't have anyone to discuss this movie with. The thought dented my mood slightly, but not enough to wipe away my smile.

I unlocked the Benz and got in. I glanced at the clock—it was just a little after five. I slammed my door shut and started the car. As I drove down the street, I wondered where I could get dressed and dolled up without being too noticeable.

My eyes settled on a McDonald's across the street. I groaned, but it would be the best place to go. I turned into the parking lot and easily parked the car near the building. I grabbed the stuff from the back seat and a few dollars in case they tell me I need to buy something in order to use the restroom.

I went in unnoticed and sneaked to the bathroom in the back of the restaurant. There was only one person in there, but she was thankfully not in the larger one. I locked myself in and began to change. After slipping on the dark brown, strapless dress and feeling the sensual vibe that it gave off, I almost decided to go back on my plans. But I was too far in to get out now.

I slipped on the matching boots I recently bought and listened as the woman washed her hands and left the restroom. I packed all my clothes back into the shopping bag and cautiously opened the door—no one in sight.

Hurriedly, I got my make-up out and reapplied cover up, blush, added a darker coat of shiny eye shadow and topped it all off with some soft lip gloss. I glanced myself over in the mirror: the dress fit me extremely well and showed off the curves I thought didn't exist. It was somewhat loose around my ass and thighs, but around my waist—tighter than a clam. The matching deep brown boots I just bought at the mall matched perfectly, like I expected. I smiled at myself, proud of my work. I looked slightly badass, but sexy at the same time: mission accomplished.

As I walked out of the restaurant, I saw eyes wandering over to me, lingering before returning to the menu, then sneaking one last peek before I exited the fast-food restaurant. Definitely a success.

I returned to the car and threw all my stuff in the back seat before closing the door and settling in the driver's seat.

I buckled in and turned on the engine. It was time to go have fun.

. . . .

Drake started at the last place she used the credit card: the mall. And for the life of him, he didn't understand why people enjoyed such a scene. Teenagers were scattered in different groups and all seemed indecent in clothing and horribly taught in manners. They bumped and pushed and outright cussed at passersby. Drake nearly snapped at the kids when they rudely bumped his shoulder, but thought better of it—he needed to find Zoey.

But instinct told him that she was not at the mall any more. Asher said she was at the food court when she last used the card, so Drake went in search of her there, letting his eyes roam the crowded dining area. He sniffed the air, testing for her scent. There! He followed it to a small empty table with a newspaper laying carelessly over it, opened to the local life pages. Her scent still lingered on its pages. There, stained with mustard, was a list of the hottest clubs and their hours.

Folding the paper hastily, Drake slid it into his pocket and returned to the front of the mall where his band of familiars waited in the twilight with three black, tinted Escalades. He handed the paper to his driver and the driver nodded, opening the door for Drake before climbing inside the car himself, ready to go down the list of clubs to find this silly human.

Drake's inner monologue distantly scolded him. _You idiot! She probably doesn't want to be found._

But she needs to be found. The Events are starting in just a couple days' time and she is not even close to ready.

_Then stop distracting her_.

Not that simple.

_Sure it is. Get Lee to teach her again._

He'll go too easy on her.

_What and you'll lay down the iron fist? Try iron dick, asshole. _

Drake sighed and rubbed his temple with both hands. The driver stopped in front of club number one. Drake got out and entered the club alone. She better be in here, or else Drake might lose his mind completely.

_As if it's not already lost. _

. . . .

I turned the corner and onto the street the club was located on feeling slightly nervous. What if they didn't let me in? I've seen on movies that the hot chicks always got in, no questions asked. Am I one of those hot chicks? Do I want to be one of those hot chicks? Like in _Sleepover_, the hot chick was a slut and bitch. Am I a slut and bitch?

Oh, jeez. I'm blabbering because I'm so nervous. I'm a tough bitch, that's what I am. So, maybe I could tough bitch it out in order to get in. Or I could sneak in, but then again, I don't want to seem lame.

I saw the club entrance a mere thirty yards ahead. People were crowded at its entrance, few getting in, none coming out. I tried to find parking and slowed down a bit. I realized that once I did, a man dressed in a fancy black suit stepped forward, hands behind his back, smiling at me. I decided to play cool and just go with it.

I stopped the car gently in front of him. He leaned over to talk to me through the passenger window. "Good evening, miss."

"Good evening," I responded.

"Shall I park your car for you while you head on inside?"

I swallowed, not believing what I just heard. I put on my cool demeanor and nodded. "Yes, please."

I put the car in park and left the keys in the ignition. I stepped out of the Benz and left the door open for the man. I've seen in movies that you're to tip the valet, so I handed him three bucks, which he took and thanked me graciously for. I nodded again and went around the car to enter the club.

I noticed the hundreds of people standing in line, watching me intently and nearly silently. As I approached the rope, I heard a guy ask, "Who's that girl?"

Another answered, "I dunno, dude, but I sure as hell want to find out."

I almost laughed aloud. When the bouncer lifted the rope and let me pass, my heart almost failed. I let my eyes fall to the two males' direction. They were a little older than twenty one and average in looks and body. I smiled and headed into the club.

Inside was amazing. I was greeted by a case of stairs and began to descend carefully, but purposefully, like I actually belonged there. Ahead of me, on the other side of the room was a large stage where a man stood, working a big machine. Around him were speakers blaring music. The bar circled the other three walls, including the wall where the stairs protruded from. The dance floor stood in the middle of the room, filled with people moving to the beats pouring from the speakers.

I felt few pairs of eyes on me and tried not to let the gazes effect my concentration on making it down these stairs alive. Sure, I trained in hands on combat and staking and guns and any other weapon one could think of, but I sure as hell wasn't trained to walk sensually in heels.

I managed wonderfully, though. I approached the bar and sat on a stool. The bartender was a man that looked about thirty and handsome. "I'll have a Shirley Temple."

The guy smirked. "You scared to use your fake ID or something?"

I smiled. "I'm taking it easy tonight; I want to actually make it home safely tonight."

The bartender chuckled. "That sounds better."

He made my drink and added an extra cherry. He gave me a wink as he slid the glass toward me then returned to his waiting customers. I shook my head in disbelief and sipped my drink. _Just as I remembered when she made it so long ago_, I thought. I sighed and let the memory go. I wanted to dance, but was embarrassed to do so—I could just manage to walk in these heels, who knows if I could dance in them!

I was people watching when I felt a presence next to me. "Would you like to dance?"

I glanced at the man standing next to me. I didn't know him and didn't think I wanted to get to know him. He was in his mid-thirties with a full grown beard and a black shirt that screamed eighties. I swallowed my laughter. "No, thank you. I'll pass."

He walked away, disappointment on his face. I continued people watching when I felt another presence that felt somewhat familiar to me. I thought it was the old man again, so I turned ready to reject again when I was met with a pair of purple eyes.

I gasped, recognizing the eyes immediately. "Phillip?"

"I must admit, I lied to you," he said, a smirk on his face.

I smiled. "So you _did _forget your name."

"No, I merely didn't want to tell you it."

"Well why not?" I asked, silently wondering what his really name is and why the hell he's at this club.

"It was a masquerade after all."

I outright laughed and he chuckled along with me. "So what _is _your name?"

"Caden," he said with absolutely no hesitation.

"Why did you tell me your name was Phillip?" I asked, curiously.

"It's my middle name, actually," he waved for the bartender and asked for a club soda.

"What's your last name?" I wondered aloud.

"A secret," he smirked briefly.

"That's an odd last name. Is it Italian?" I joked.

"No. It's German actually."

I began to smile then I realized something. "Why are you here?"

"Well. . ." he hesitated.

"Oh my God!" I panicked, yet anger flushed over my cheeks. "Did Drake send you?"

"No, actually I was already here and I spotted you alone on this stool. I thought I'd make myself friendly and come say hi."

"Hi," I said.

"Hi, back." He chuckled.

"What now?"

He glanced to the crowd of people in the middle of the room. "We dance . . . again."

I accepted his hand and he took me to the dance floor, in the middle of all the people. We danced for several songs. I started really getting into the latest one, by a guy who kept saying, "Who dat girl?"

I laughed so much, my stomach nearly hurt and my breathing became hard. I felt my body move on its own accord to the music. People crowded around us two and joined us in dancing. I was grinding with Caden when I suddenly felt intense eyes on me. I look up and met a cold red glare over Caden's shoulder. I froze instantly and watched as Drake moved down the stairs toward the dance floor—toward me. His gaze never left mine.

I stood straight and told Caden I had to use the bathroom. He nodded and continued dancing with our new found friends. I began to make my way toward the emergency exit. He just reached the end of the steps and moved into the masses of people. He was immediately flocked by girls and I had an instant image of him breaking out in disco, but then erased the amusing image from my head.

I noticed that he didn't use his super speed to come grab me. Then I noticed that he was surrounded by too many people and couldn't move to avoid all of them while go high speed. The thought eased my mind an inch. I watched as he pushed every girl away—even the pretty ones, who were obviously extremely offended. I had some self satisfaction until I realized he was getting closer.

I pushed the door handle bar and instantly the fire alarm went off, along with the sprinklers.

Oops.

People began yelling and screaming, making their way out the front door while I went out the back. I found myself in a parking lot; extremely nice cars were parked neatly next to each other, the Benz among them. I noticed an office that sat off to the side of the lot. The frantic humans might delay Drake for the few precious seconds I needed. I headed toward the office and found it—graciously—empty.

I swung open the unlocked door and scanned the room, looking for a cabinet where the keys should be held. My eyes spotted a safe with a key still in its lock. I mumbled something about stupid people and unlocked the safe. Inside was what I was looking for. I grabbed the keys I needed and hauled ass back outside and to the Benz—in heels, might I add.

I unlocked the door swiftly and closed it behind me as I settled into the driver's seat. Being smart, I locked the doors before turning on the engine. I pulled out easily from the parking stall and followed the path that lead to the front of the building. I noticed three black Escalades sitting on the sidewalk opposite to the entrance of the club. Stupid familiars didn't even notice as I crept out of the alley.

As I drove away, however, I saw Drake's form appear from the alley that I just emerged from. He jetted to the Escalade, threw out the human familiar driver and climbed in the car himself.

_Ooh_, I thought. _A game._

I pressed harder on the gas pedal and listened as the car gave a soft purr. I moved in and out of traffic, easily avoiding cars. King was right this time—I was a natural driver.

My speed climbed on the accelerator. 60 . . . 75 . . . 94 . . . 107 . . . 110 . . . Who let me drive? Jesus. I slowed my speed when I noticed no Escalades behind me. It was when I came to a deserted stop light that I saw the familiar bright headlights rapidly approach. I ignored the red light and pressed on the accelerator again, immediately speeding off.

I glanced in my review mirror. He was a tiny spec of light in the mirror, but I knew that wouldn't last too long since the spec began to grow. I paid attention to the road once again. I slammed on the breaks, bringing the car to a complete and painful stop. I put the car in park and climbed out of it.

Ahead of me were another, larger mass of people. Cars were parked all over the place. I noticed that the majority of people were teenagers my age, some older; a few younger, to my surprise.

I glanced at a sign posted on the lamppost: Katrina's Sweet Sixteen Birthday Block Party!

I giggled. My first party and I just so happened to tumble onto it while trying to get away from my crazed vampire lover. How quaint.

I approached an older man—my assumption was Katrina's father. He had a tired smile on and kindly said, "Welcome, hon. I hope you have a good time." He helped me buckle a plastic wristband on. The same words from the sign were on the bracelet, except there was a mini picture of the birthday girl after the exclamation point.

"Thank you." I entered the party.

I pushed my way through all the people, all the while continually glancing back. I noticed headlights and then sudden sounds of tire screeching to a stop.

He arrived.

I got lost into the crowd. Boys stared at me with interest, girls stared with disgust. They were dressed in jeans and shorts whereas I was dressed in club attire. I gave small smiles and polite nods to each person I passed. A man that resembled the position of the man on stage at the club was in the middle of the crowd of people. Speakers that stood next to him blared more music. This time, a girl was practically ordering someone to make her feel like the only girl in the world . . . what the hell?

I got even further into the crowd and found a mass number of people dancing. I somehow ended up with two guys on either side of me, both trying to get me to turn around so they could press up on me. I turned around and caught a full on eye lock with blood red angry eyes. Smiling, I put the two guys into use.

I'll be the first to admit it; I'm acting childish, but when this is your first time out alone in ten years, and it's ruined by the one who keeps you locked up, you're bound to do something stupid. And I was doing just that in this moment—stupidity. I grinded my ass against one of the boys and the other stood in front of me, one of my legs between his and vice versa. I was sandwich between these foolish teenage boys, while my enraged lover watched from the distance, fury boiling over his features.

The song continued and I danced with the boys like the night would never end. That's when I realized two things: one—I connected to the song; I wanted Drake to make _me_ feel like I was the only girl in the world. Instead he bought me clothes and fucked me. Sounds more like a paid lay than anything else. I wonder how many lays he'd get out of all the clothes he bought me. I also realized something else—more dangerous. I noticed that there are at least two hundred people here at this 'block party' and all of them could be dead within half a minute if this particular vampire lost control.

I finished out the song and gave each boy a kiss on the cheek and thanked them for the dance. They watched me go and I added a little sashay of my hips for them. Why not just let them get excited? Who cares? I'll never see them again.

I stopped at the corner of a building, allowing Drake full sight of me. I needed him to get away from the innocents. It would be a very bad thing if they all suddenly died because I decided to royally piss the King of Vampires off.

I waited until I saw him move toward me then walked down the alley in between the two buildings. I sensed no other humans around so I knew it'd be safe to calm him down then get the hell out. Although I don't really know how to calm down an infuriated vampire—I only know how to piss them off more. Oh, well. Fake it until you make it—at least I think that's what King said.

I had just reached the end of the alley when I looked behind me and saw Drake standing at the other end, watching me. I smirked and rounded the corner.

Hands suddenly grabbed me and I was pushed against the wall of the building. It _hurt_. My eyes saw spots. Before I could recover, a hard body pressed against me and lips came crushing down onto mine. A tongue forced its way inside of my mouth and firm hands invaded the skirt of my dress and into my panties, which were—regretfully—slowly becoming wet. His fingers found the heat of my womanhood and immediately, he dug in two fingers. I moaned submissively at his touch.

He broke the kiss. His eyes looked into mine, desire practically flooding his pupils. Yet, anger swam in those waters of black. He was angry at me, but wanted me all the same. Put it all together and it equals two words—angry sex.

The hand up my skirt ripped my panties and then grabbed one of my wrists. He pushed it against the wall above my head. His other hand followed suit with my free wrist. I gave a little struggle, but he pressed his groin against me. I hissed at him.

His mouth came down onto mine again. He moved so fast, I wasn't able to calculate his movement until it was too late. He entered me and I couldn't hold in the gasp or the moan that followed. I struggled harder against his hands, but, of course, they did not budge. I only made him more aroused by my feistiness. He suddenly released my bruising wrists and put a hand behind each knee, which caused him to slip from my slippery folds. Without delay, he lifted up my knees and I instinctively wrapped them around his waist. He pushed my back against the wall again and reentered me, pushing harder and deeper until my breath was soon panting and my nails dug into his back.

I felt my climax coming, so close. So. Close.

And he stopped. While I was on the brink, he stopped.

I pulled him to me, making suggestive movements to keep him going. But nothing worked. I tried to kiss him; sure he kissed back, but still didn't move his hips. I loosen my legs, letting him slip out of me again.

"Fine. Be that way, but know you didn't find relief either. Enjoy being blue," I murmured angrily.

I pulled down the skirt of my dress and fiddled with my hair—Drake's eyes continually watching me with interest.

I gave him a look then started out of the alley. Before I made it too far, Drake caught up to me and pulled me back to his chest. "That was your punishment, Zoey. Don't ever run from me again."

I wanted to say something back—a snarky remark only I could make—but something about his tone stopped my tongue. I hate to admit it, but Drake sounded hurt when he said those last words to me. I shook it off mentally and wriggle out of his grasp physically.

I started for the party again and made my way around the people. I could feel Drake right behind me the entire time. I finally reached the spot where I parked the Benz. I opened the door and was about to get in when it was slammed shut by Drake.

"I promise I'll go straight back to the manor," I said.

Drake shook his head. "No, you'll be riding back with me."

He motioned to the Escalade and I groaned. I started toward the SUV, but was stopped but a familiar that came out of nowhere. He held his hand out expectantly. I looked over at Drake. "Can I _please_ drive myself home?" I knew I would never drive the car again after tonight and I wanted at least one more go. But Drake shook his head and I reluctantly handed the keys to the human. "Take care of her," I murmured.

I noticed two other familiars in the front seat of the Escalade. Both were pointedly watching me as if I were a threat. Oh, for the love of Pete. Stupid boys tried to get me to play strip poker with them at one point in my life time at the manor. Jeez, drop the disguise.

I climbed into the backseat of the car and was about to buckle in when Drake slid in on the other side. I was just about to click into the seatbelt when Drake's hand hooked around my thigh and pulled me close to him. I scoffed and slid back to the other side of the car. Again, his hand found my thigh and pulled me back to him. I struggled again, but failed this time. I cried out my frustration and crossed my arms, like a child.

"This is ridiculous," I mumbled.

"This is punishment."

"This is completely idiotic."

"This is justice."

"Fuck you," I said, mimicking King's tone and voice. Then I realized what I said and I looked over at Drake. He was smirking. I told him, "Shut up."

The drive was long and quiet after that. It wasn't until I was getting out of the car and heading up to my room that Drake spoke to me again.

"Zoey, you're training resumes early tomorrow," he said.

I turned to him. "What for? I don't need it."

"Well, if you were here when you were supposed to be here, you would have known by now."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Spit it out."

"The Events start the day after next."

. . . .

A|N: It's long‼‼‼ Hahaha. Reviews are welcomed. :D


	16. Chapter 16

"Son of a bitch!"Caden cursed himself quietly for being so careless. _Abbey is going to be furious_.

"Dude, what happened in there?" Nick came out of the club. "She was dancing with you and then just ditched. What'd you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything, dipshit. King Vamp showed up and she ran." Caden kicked the wall and cursed silently at his now throbbing big toe. "Get in the car. Tell Joel and Cody she headed east."

Ten minutes later, the pair of boys found the block party and the three black Escalades, a human familiar or two standing beside them, alert to their surroundings. Caden shivered and instinctively touched his chest, directly over his heart.

Nick noticed the movement. "Hey, dude. Don't worry; you're not one of them anymore. You never will be again. Just chill out and let's find the dame."

Caden glanced at Nick with a grin. His best friend returned it with a smirk and a wink. "All right," he said. "Let's do this."

But before either of them could get out of the car, the familiars all looked in unison toward the crowd of bodies. Caden looked over just in time to see Zoey and Drake coming out of the mob of people. Caden's eyes went wide. They were too late. She was going back home with the enemy and they could do nothing about it without Abbey or Blade. _Shit! _This was his chance to prove worthy of being on the Night Stalkers.

They boys watched helplessly as Drake closed the door on Zoey, supposedly not allowing her to drive the Benz back to the manor. Zoey and Drake argued for a bit then she reluctantly got into the Escalade, he tumbled in after her. The SUVs drove away.

"Dammit," Nick whispered. "Time to get back to headquarters."

"Yeah," Caden said back. "We'll get her next time."

He put the car in drive, turned around and headed back to the place he has called home for the last four years.

. . .

"You did _what_?" Abbey screamed.

"We lost her. Drake got to her before we could. She was in our grasps but ditched as soon as King V entered the room." Nick hung his head. Caden remained silent.

Abbey shook her head. Her hands went up in the air, the sign of defeat. "This was our only chance. This was the one way we could get her back."

Blade sat in the corner, sharpening his samurai sword, as usual. He spoke up, "We'll find another way."

"How the hell do you know?" Abbey snapped. She just wanted her niece back. That's all she wanted; her family to be back together again, even if it was broken. That girl was all she had left in the world.

"I—" Blade started.

"He doesn't. But I do," came a voice from above.

The group looked up, Caden pulled out his gun, same as Nick. Abbey instinctively reached for an arrow and Blade just looked up casually.

"King!" Abbey shouted; her voice rose into a relief-slash-irritated crescendo.

"Say my name, baby."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Nick and Caden sheathed their weapons and straightened their posture. Nick plucked a bouncy ball from the weapon's table and began to play with it. Caden sat in a large sofa chair and stared at the ground, uninterested in their vampire ally.

"To inform you that the Events have been moved up to a sooner date."

Abbey frowned. "How soon?"

"Two days too soon for you?" King asked sarcastically.

Caden jumped from his seat. "Zoey is going to be fighting for her life in two damn days? Is she even ready?"

King shrugged as he came down the stairs. "I believe she could last a day."

Caden cursed. No one could possibly be ready for the Events. It's deadly and dangerous; fearful and short lived. No one deserved to die in the Events. At least, no human deserves to die.

"What are we going to do?" Caden whispered. He couldn't lose Zoey to the torture of the Events. He just couldn't.

"We," King's eyes burned into Caden's, his voice rough, "are going to do a little party crashing."

They all grinned, except Caden and Abbey and Blade. The first two knew the danger of it and what could result from it. Blade never smiled, so that wasn't unusual. Caden gave Abbey a worried glance, which the woman returned. Then, everyone's eyes were on Blade, who didn't cease sharpening his sword since the arrival of King. It was a unknown rule that they did nothing without Blade's say so. He knew better than anyone what to expect from vampires. When he was out, Abbey was second in command.

Blade finished after a moment of silence and sheathed his sword. He stood slowly and looked each individual in the eye, ending with Abbey, who nodded silently.

"Prepare your weapons. We attack at dawn."

. . . .

I sat on my bed, my hands twisting together nervously. The Events are starting? Tomorrow night? Oh, this was too much for me. They say no human has ever survived the Events. Who's to say I'll beat the odds. But I have to. I am not ready to die, but since I'm in these games I will not die without a hard fight.

Drake called on me several minutes ago, but I remained in my room. My knees to my chin and my hands wringing about my legs, I must look pathetic to any outsider. But in my mind, I was completely focused on what the hell I was going to do. I was thinking of running away, but they would just postpone the Events and go in search for me, eventually finding me and throwing me into the games immediately. But, it was worth a shot.

I began to plan in my head what I would need for such a trip. What I would do once out of the front gates. I was planning on leaving during the day, when security was loose. I escaped once, I could do it again.

I was told vampire lords were already arriving to the manor, seeking out the human their king favors, and yet is willing to throw her into the lion's den. I began to tremble.

No! I squeezed my eyes shut. I will not fall to being a pitiless sight to behold. I had to fight, but I didn't want to. I feared what happens in the Events. It's no video game that once you die today you can just start over tomorrow, refreshed and alive again.

It was cold and everyone who competed eventually died one way or another. And to think vampires actually signed up for this! I saw the humans that were picked out from the streets lined up on the driveway a couple hours after Drake returned me to the manor. They were filthy and small, all in ragged clothes and mismatching socks.

I felt sorry for them. They had no training whereas I do. I could help them.

But as soon as I came up with that thought, I erased it from my mind. What use is it to help a helpless cause? I began to tear up at the thought of so many innocent lives about to be broken down and torn into shreds, literally.

No one knows what the Events hold; the games change from the Events held before. It's unexpected and highly dangerous, so I was told.

My body shook violently. I had to get a grip on my mind. I was running away in the morning and that was that. End of story. I nodded fiercely to myself and stood. I wiped away my tears and nodded again. I was sure of what I was going to do. Now, I had to go meet Drake and pretend to train for these scary Events.

I opened the door and made my way downstairs. I was dressed in a training uniform for the Events that Drake so kindly had made for me. It was more like a stripper's costume, though, instead of a uniform. It was black and red, the majority of it being black with red outlining. It was two pieces, the top practically a bra and the bottom was spandex shorts that barely covered my ass and a rag draping over the front and back, covering me, but leaving little to the imagination. I allowed the people standing in the front hall to look at me and study me. I heard whispers and ignored them. I thought I'd have to fight the crowd to get to the gym, but they all parted like that colored sea and let me through.

When I reached the gym, I glanced behind me and was met with a couple dozen pair of eyes. I entered the gym and closed the door behind me.

I frowned at the scene before me. Drake was nowhere in sight. Instead, in the middle of the room was a small table with two chairs, a couple plates of finger food and a crystal goblet filled with wine of some sort. I crossed the room and reached the table, careful to glance around me, ready for an ambush.

On the table was a note:

_I'm dearly sorry, my love, but I was called away for a moment. Don't hesitate to have some food and drink. I'll be back shortly. _

_-D_

I tossed the note and sat at the table. I examined the food. My stomach gave a loud cry of hunger. I patted in and hesitated before tenderly picking up a piece of ham and biting off a piece. It was delicious. Before a second thought came to my mind, I devour most the meat and cheese. I had a couple grapes and apple wedges. Everything was sweet and amazing. I hesitated a moment before reaching for the goblet. I didn't think Drake would poison me—then again, he tricked me into giving him a blow job.

I shrugged. What's the point of drugging me if I'm to be used tomorrow night, which technically I won't even be here?

I swallowed the whole goblet and set it down with a satisfied sigh. It was sweet, too sweet to be wine. I tasted it on my tongue and decided it must be kool-aid or something, and continued eating.

Suddenly, my body cold—or rather, but blood did. I felt convulsions arising and my body gave several involuntary twitches. I cried out and somehow landed on my floor. My body felt like it was burning from the inside out, yet my blood was nearly as cold as ice.

I screamed again when my body did more violent spasms. _What the hell is happening to me?_

My body did a violent quiver and my face was toward the door, where a dark figure stood. "Ah, you drank it. Good girl."

"What—have you—done—to—me—assho—hole?" I screamed between intervals of my spasms.

Drake knelt down and caught my face in his hands. "I gave you my blood, little one."

. . . .

AN: Hey guys! So, I have updated! Yay me! And now, I have a facebook and twitter page in order to keep you updated on why I haven't updated yet.

Check them out!

Facebook:

.com/pages/Willow-Jane/162448200499088

Twitter:

/#!/WillowJane16

Review! :D

P.S! I was thinking of doing a sequel. Yes or no? Poll will be up on my page. Or say it in a review. Thanks guys!

With love,

Willow Jane


	17. Chapter 17

_My body . . . It's on fire . . . ! _

My eyes flew open as I sat up straight and screamed, louder than I even thought possible.

"What the—" but my tongue . . . it felt funny. It couldn't function with the two pointy objects that scraped it when I tried to say the nasty words I planned to lay out on Drake.

Tentatively, my hand reached for my mouth. My fingers met my canines, which were longer than they were early today. My hand began to shake and my eyes started to water.

"Shh, my love. It's only for the best. You'll grow used to your newfound abilities. You'll find your different than most."

I looked up at Drake, hovering over me like a hawk hovers over its prey before diving in for the kill. I cringed as he knelt beside me, and when he touched my shoulder I shoved my body backward, to get as far away as possible from the man who tricked me . . . again.

Only, when I jumped back, I landed several yards away from him, against the wall of the gym. I couldn't possibly push myself this far, if I was human—which I'm not anymore, apparently.

"What did you do?" I asked once again, my tongue fumbling around the sharped teeth. I closed my eyes, begging it to be a nightmare, one of those nightmares you believe to be real until you wake up.

"My blood flows within your veins now, Zoey." He chuckled. "I am rather surprised. The change was rather quick and nearly painless."

_Nearly painless? Ha! _The fire still burned in my body, causing me the desire to itch all over. But I didn't give in. Not until I awoke from this mess and continue with my plan to run away, far, _far_ away.

My eyes opened slightly, and met with ones of pure black.

"Let's see what you've got," he hissed, "my Queen."

Anger I'd been suppressing suddenly unleashed. "I'm a human, _human_ for Christ sake! And I am to _remain_ human! This isn't supposed to happen! I'm human_. Human_! I _refuse_ to be a fucking bloodsucker. I _refuse_ to kill people. I _refuse_ to drink the blood of the innocent. I _most definitely_ refuse to be anybody's Queen! Especially yours!"

My fist slammed into his chest and he was sent backwards. His limbs flailed about in the air, yet his landing was graceful. He crouched and leaped back into the air, his teeth bared and his arms ready to strike.

Hot tears ran down my cheeks and my body flared with anger. I couldn't allow this to happen to me. I couldn't let him win. I will never be his queen.

I met him halfway in the air; my leg struck out and made contact with his shoulder. We came back down to the ground in a tangled mess of striking fists and feet. We could have fought for hours, days even, and I wouldn't notice. My mind was blurred with hatred and fear. Fear of becoming one of _them_. People live for this shit, beg to be turned and be a vampire. But I've seen what happens to those who change and kill for the joy of it. Example one: Danica. She can be Drake's damn queen. I don't give a flying fuck. All I cared about at that moment was Drake—dead.

. . .

Abbey watched the manor carefully, noting all the guards that patrolled the area. There were at least five patrolling the front and possibly four to six guarding the back. Two out of each group had dogs, most likely.

But that was the least of Abbey's worries. She heard screaming not moments ago. She had been prepared to jump into action, but Blade kept her logic in check. If she attacked minutes before dawn, they were done for. She had to wait five more minutes before leading the group into the manor. Five agonizing minutes until she could hold her niece, her last connection to family, in her arms, begging to God that she's still breathing.

Abbey closed her eyes, took a breath and watched the horizon, pleading the sun to hurry the fuck up and rise already.

. . .

Somehow, I don't know exactly how, I landed on my back and fainted. When I woke, my arms were bound, as were my legs, to a wall in a room. People stood around me, servants of the household. I screamed, my throat burned and my body felt like fire coursed my veins.

"Release me," I growled. Many stared at me like I was an interesting piece of art at an exhibit. I swore to myself that if someone dare come near me, I'd bite off their heads and spit it into the fire.

No one moved—except one. It was a miniscule move, and I wouldn't have caught it if not for my extremely heightened reflexes. Cynthia nodded at me. Such a small nod and a gleam in her eyes like she knew something I didn't. I hardly seen her since the night I met her. She seemed better fed, color in her cheeks and healthy glow about her. I noticed Cat next to her, tears in her eyes. My glare went from her to the man who stood directly in front of me.

"You," I sneered. "Release me."

"I must apologize, Mistress Zoey. Master Drake has forbid us to do so until he returns."

"Then why are you here?"

The man swallowed. "We do not know yet, Mistress."

I growled at the title. "Then leave."

"We cannot. Not until Master Drake allows us to."

"Oh, for heaven's sake! Leave me!" I shouted. "I want to be alone!"

"That's not possible, my love."

The servant crowd split like the Red Sea as he walked toward me. I spat on Drake's boots as he approached where I stood, bound to the wall.

"How are you feeling, my dear?"

"Get the fuck away from me." My teeth had retracted, I noticed. But how they did, I couldn't comprehend. "All of you leave! And untie me!"

The servants had a confused look on their faces. I realized I had just told them to do two things that rather contradicted each other, but I didn't care. I wanted to leave, but with each passing minute it seemed less likely.

"They will not leave unless told to do so," Drake said calmly, "by me."

I sneered at him. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm trying to feed you. Tell me, which do you prefer to eat: the cook, the butler, one of the maids? Or maybe, you'd like to have them all? That would be a treat."

"I refuse to drink."

"Then you will die."

I glared into his eyes. "So be it."

. . .

Caden paced back and forth, waiting the moment when the sun rose over the hills and shined onto the manor with all its glorious heat.

Nick, Joel and Cody leaned against the car, all three seemingly completely calm, carefree. Caden's nerves were bunched and his mind was whirling and they were _calm_? How disgusting.

But why was he so . . . nervous? He's never been nervous before in his life. Not once. He had nothing to be nervous for.

And now he did . . .

_Zoey_, he whispered into the wind. _Hang on. We're coming_.

. . .

Drake pointed to each servant, saying each time, "This one?" making it sound as though we were shopping for a prom dress. I gritted my teeth, denying each person.

Then he came upon Cynthia. I stared into her eyes, hesitating a moment when I saw her pupils roll down then up, a silent nod that wouldn't catch Drake's attention.

"Ah," he said. "The cook's helper, fancy that."

He pushed her forward, taking my silence as a yes. She stepped up and he patted her head, like she was a pet that was to be rewarded; rewarded with death, but not by my hand.

Drake's hand touched my own and he lifted it to press it with a kiss. "Now my sweet," the bonds suddenly fell away from my hands and my feet, "you feast!"

He shoved me toward Cynthia. Without even a hesitation, I grabbed her and made for the door, certain we'd make it before Drake could react. But she was human, making her slower than me and causing Drake to beat us to the door. When he turned around to face me, his eyes were a blood red—no pun intended.

"You test me for the last time, Zoey," he spat.

All I could do before he grabbed me was push Cynthia away from me. Before I could blink, we were in the backyard. When I did blink, we were in the vines. The last time we were here, together . . . I shivered, not wishing to bring back that particular memory.

The sun was rising on the horizon, causing my adrenaline to spike. I'm a sucker now—I could die by sunlight. I scrambled to get out of Drake's hold, but he just pulled me into his arms and cradled me instead of dragging me.

"No!" I screamed. He had slowed down, purposefully waiting for the sun. He would live, whereas I will turn to ash in his arms.

_You've tested me for the last time, Zoey_.

Oh, shit. I just _knew_ my actions would kill me one day; I was just not planning that day to be so soon.

I screamed on last time as the sun rose fully over the hills in the distance, allowing its heat to strike me and Drake full on. I flung my arms over my head, my last attempt to stay alive.

And that's when I noticed two things:

Drake had stopped.

I wasn't turning to ash.

. . .

A | N: Yay! An UPDATE! Haha.

Again I ask ALL readers to at least review saying YAY or NAY to SEQUEL OF THEY NEVER CAME.

Much Love!

Willow Jane


	18. Chapter 18

I slowly removed my arms from my face and stared at the pinky flesh that covered my hands. I couldn't breathe—I didn't need to, but they say old habits die hard. I suddenly gasped with relief, but then it settled upon me that I was no normal vampire. I felt the thirst, but did not burn in the sun. I still had my human emotions as well, which is not normal for a newly made vampire.

I slowly moved my eyes from my hands to Drake's face. He had a simple smile on his face, enjoying my surprise. Of course he knew I wouldn't burn. He made me this way.

"_What if you could remain young, forever?"_

The first words Drake spoke to me when I was first captured by him so many years ago. My simple reply was a threat.

"_My friends are coming to kill you."_

Yeah, like that even happened . . .

They ditched me, I got stuck with a pervy vampire—who, oh yeah, happens to be the king—and now said vampire turned me into a vampire. Did I miss anything?

I dropped my arms and stared up at the beaming sun over the horizon. My gaze then turned toward the man who held me. A whole of three seconds went by before I went ape-shit.

"You fucking lying bastard! I fucking _hate_ you! Let me the fuck down!"

King's speech techniques come in handy once in a while, I've noticed. I continued to kick and scream as Drake walked back to the manor, not even flinching when I landed blows that were harder than my normal punches. I wanted to rip him to shreds. How _dare_ he turn me without consent! All I wanted was a normal fucking life. But _nooo_. I just _had_ to end up being kidnapped by a vampire and everything that comes with it! Jeez. I'm so over my life.

I was pulled out of my crazy mentality when a fast-flying object shattered the slider window Drake was about to open. In the jagged pieces, I swore I saw a flash of brown hair tied into a pony tail dash behind a tree. I craned my neck to look around Drake. Another arrow came dangerously close to Drake's bare neck, but he easily dodged it without looking behind him to see his attacker. He calmly stepped into the manor and continued walking until we were upstairs, in my bedroom where too many memories were made. This was the last place I wanted to be, thank you.

Drake threw me on the bed—literally—and left me there to return to the door. Before he exited, Drake turned to me and said, "Try to be good and stay out of this."

And with that he closed and locked the door from the outside before I could reach it. I have to admit, it was faster than my normal _human_ speed, but I still didn't make it in time. I tugged at the door, trying to use my super-human strength to yank the door open, but it didn't budge. Really? I have all this stupid power now, apparently, and I can't even open a door? How did Drake accomplish this?

I tried several more times before giving up and trying my windows. I first tried to open it like a normal person; then I tried to punch it—which fucking hurt—and then I tried to throw my chair at it. Which worked? None of the above.

How does this happen? I mean, it can't be bulletproof . . . on second thought, never mind.

I let out a frustrated groan and angrily slammed my fist into the window with so much might, I made a small crack. I whopped to ignore the throbbing pain climbing up my arm. I threw a punch again and again with the same anger I felt earlier. The window cracked open after several hits and several cuts up and down my arm. That shit _hurt_.

I flew out the window and landed with grace I had as a human and recently gathered as a vamp—_ugh_,_ that word_. I jumped up and started sprinting for the back door to the manor, in search of the woman with brown hair that nearly killed Drake. I heard before I saw the battlefield that was laid out in front of me in the living room. I saw Danica and a brown-haired kid fighting closest to me. I saw another boy fighting off Asher. Then there was a person I never thought I'd see again . . .

"_ABBEY!_" I screamed.

I knew I shouldn't have, but I did and I suck for doing so because I could see it made her lose her focus for all of one second, but it was enough for Drake to drive a solid punch to her gut, which caused her to double over. I gasped in shock at what I had just done. I didn't realize I was running toward them until I was practically next to Abbey. I had passed several boys my age fighting off vampires. Who are they, anyway?

I reached Abbey and Drake. I threw a kick in Drakes direction but he met it with a kick of his own that landed me on my ass.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath. _Ow._

"I thought I told you to stay out of this, _Zoey_."

"You know I never listen_, Drake_."

I stood and turned to look at Abbey. Now wasn't the time, but I wanted to hug her so badly—but I also wanted to scream at her for not saving me when I was younger. Her eyes communicated with mine, mirroring my own. _We'll talk later_, they said.

I nodded before turning my attention back to Drake just as he began to throw a punch aimed for my right cheek. I ducked with my super-human speed and threw a fist toward his gut.

"I've got him," I shouted to Abbey.

I didn't take the moment to see if she heard or listened to what I just said. I didn't care. Right now, it's between me and Drake. We circled each other, like predators. I scowled at him. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I wanted to be together forever, princess."

I spat in the ground. "You're disgusting."

"I thought you liked it." He grinned evilly.

Before I could control my actions, I charged at him, a battle cry pouring from my lips. _That's it! I've had it with your sick jokes and asshole remarks. _I knew that tonight, one of us would die. I had too much anger, too much hatred, too much stress, and too much pain for it to be me. I needed a punching bag to beat all my anger, hatred and hurt out of my system. And Drake was perfect for the job. I threw punches and landed kicks, fighting my hardest. I dodged every other strike he made at me.

But I didn't have time to dodge the fist that landed on my temple, nor the leg that took my feet out from under me. I black out for all of two seconds, but that gave Drake the chance to grab my wrists and pull me into him, my back against his chest. The black dots began to disappear, my vision returning. I already had a killer headache, and my stomach was becoming nauseous.

Drake's voice boomed over the others who continued to fight. "_Stop!_"

I winced at the volume. I was dizzy and everything seemed to be moving even though we were stationary. I rolled my head back to rest on Drake's chest. I didn't like this feeling.

I noticed people looking around and landing gazes on me and Drake, stepping away, but keeping their tensed bodies aware of their opponents.

"This fight is over. If you drop your weapons and apologize," Drake smiled, "I'll allow you to live.

"But if you don't," his grin disappeared, "Zoey dies before your eyes and then you follow her to the afterlife."

People looked at each other, eyeing their enemies. I looked around at the ones who were apparently on Abbey's side. I saw three boys who were complete strangers and then I saw him, Caden. His violet eyes matched mine with fierceness. I frowned. What was he doing here?

Then I heard something—something I heard from the distant past; the sound of a sword being unsheathed. I knew who it was before he spoke or before Drake identified him.

"Release the girl," a deep voice rumbled.

I could practically feel Drake's sneer. He hissed, "Blade."

Before I knew it, I was thrown on the ground. I turned quickly and saw Blade and Drake suddenly in a nasty fight. From thin air, it seemed, Drake pulled out a sword almost identical to Blades. I scooted back on my butt and then stood. I was looking for an opening to attack Drake, but a hand on my upper arm made me stop and look to my right. Caden was holding me back; the look in his eyes was intimidating.

I looked back at the fight happening before my eyes. It seemed even on both sides, either one could win, but I silently prayed Blade would come out the victor. I don't know what would happen if Drake won and Blade was the one to die.

After a minute, the humans began to attack the vampires once again, the battle resuming. I dashed past everyone and head directly for the gym, in search of a weapon to kill a certain bitch with. I threw open the doors and ran to the wall that was decorated with a variety of blades and swords. I settled for the arm blades and took off, back to the living room. When I entered, I saw a sight that crushed my heart. Cat the Cook laid dead among many other humans that I assumed tried to fight or defend the vampires, either way, dying in the struggle. My eyes began to burn with tears, but I swallowed them back to find a vampire to kill for killing my only friend in this hell hole.

It only took a moment to locate Danica. She saw me approach her and the boy she was fighting. She hissed in my direction and I cut into the fight, yelling to the boy, "Go."

Danica threw punches and easily avoided areas where the sunlight hit. I lunged at her, an idea slowly formulating in my head. I smiled evilly and lunged at her again, and again, edging her toward the wall that was full of sunlight.

With one last lunge, I threw one of the blades toward her gut, which she blocked, but the other blade came directly to her chest. I put all my weight on top of her and pushed her into the sunlight. We landed on the ground, toasty warm from the sun. Danica gave a blood curdling scream and tried to push me off of her. I held down her wrists with one hand and twisted the blade with the other, trying to dig in as deeply as possible without killing her. She deserved to be in pain, to be tortured. After making my life a living hell, she deserved to die. I stood once the sun got the better of her. I took the other blade into my better hand.

"Die, bitch."

And with that, I sliced off her head. I looked up to find people—humans—staring at me. There were four total, including Caden, who had just taken down Asher. _So the twins die together_. _How sweet_.

Everyone's attention shifted as Abbey brought down another vampire and turned to watch Drake and Blade continue to battle it out. I slowed my breathing, trying to recollect everything that King had taught me.

_Breathe slowly_. _Focus on your target_. _Attack!_

I closed my eyes, taking in another deep breathe before opening them once again. My anger had peaked and there was no turning back. I sprinted toward the fighting pair and leaped between them, slicing my blades in the air, making contact with Drake's torso and Blade's thigh. Neither reacted with pain, but I saw Drake's eyes burn with passion. Blade was about to attack once again, but I threw my blade against his, never breaking eye contact with Drake.

"This is _my _fight," I said through gritted teeth.

Blade slowly backed off and I took my fighting stance.

"You wish to die, Zoey?"

"I wish you dead. You took everything from me. My friends, my family, my _life_. And now, I'm taking it all back. I will not be the one dead. Today, you die." I kept my monolog short in order to get to the job at hand.

We attacked each other; I threw my weight behind my thrusts and jabs. I cut him severely only twice, whereas, he cut me lightly multiple times.

"You . . . are . . . _amazing_," he grunted in between attacks. "You . . . are . . . _mine_."

I growled. I've had _enough_ of this.

I feigned left and thrust right. My blade hit home, right into Drake's ribs. Something bothered me about the injury, but I didn't think about it until later.

"I will _never _be yours, you sick fuck." I stabbed my other blade into his heart, meeting little resistance, the blade sliding easily into his chest like butter.

I took the blade out and repeated stabbing him three more times. On the last time, I gave it a sickening twist and looked Drake dead in the eyes. "When I told you years ago about my friends coming to kill you, I never thought I would be the one to look into your eyes as your death came upon you. I'm glad it was me in the end. You will _never_ have me."

His hand lifted to cup my cheek, but I swatted it away. He lied to me for nearly my entire life, he betrayed me and took what I cherished most in the world—my humanity.

"I've already had you, my dear. And I _will_ have you again," he gasped.

My eyes burned as tears of hate ran down my cheeks; my body screamed for his death. I took my blade once again and continued stabbing him and stabbing him. All my hate, all my anger, all my fear, my pain, my desire, my past drained out of me and into my strength as I continued to murder the man I thought cared for me most in the world, the man who made me believe I was alone except for him. The man who caressed my body not a few days ago. The man that now lay dead beneath me, but I didn't cease my actions.

Not until a hand barely touched my shoulders. I jerked at made a move to swing at my attacker. A hand grabbed my wrist and stopped my attack. I blinked and looked up to Abbey.

"It's over, Zoey. He's dead," she whispered.

My eyes cried even more heavily and my heart ached to be comforted. But the one who used to comfort me was dead on the floor of the living room. I grabbed Abbey and pulled my body onto hers, trying to revive any comfort I once got from her, when Mom was still alive. I hugged her and she hugged me back even more tightly than I held her.

"It's okay, Zoey. It's over now," she soothed as I sobbed.

I held onto her for what seemed like hours, but had to be only a few minutes before Caden came up and said something quietly to Abbey. I felt Abbey nod. Slowly, Abbey stood me up and led me out of the house—the one I had lived in for so long, almost calling home. Where I learned everything I know now, where my life was controlled for years upon years. And now, I was leaving. I couldn't say goodbye to Cat or Cynthia—shit, _Cynthia_. She could still be alive!

"Wait," I said to Abbey. "There was a girl in there, Cynthia. She might be alive. I have to find her."

Abbey held me from running back into the house. "She's all right. We've got her."

I frowned at her, but didn't question it. She continued to lead me to the getaway car outside—a fifteen-seat van. Everyone climbed in. Abbey sat on my right while Caden sat on my left. I hugged Abbey, but I enjoyed the feel of Caden's body against mine. I felt protected, safe. As a blonde boy began to drive away, I couldn't help but look back. People who sat in the back scooted out of the way so I could watch the manor become smaller and smaller. My tears had stopped a few minutes ago, but a single tear escaped my eye. I wiped it away and continued to stare at the manor. I said a final, mental goodbye and turned back around.

I looked up at Abbey. "I missed you."

She smiled down at me, "I missed you, too."

After a few moments of looking at each other, I said to break the silence, "You look so . . . _old_."

Abbey laughed and a few of the boys chuckled.

"It's been a long time. We have a lot to catch up on."

"And we have a long time to do it," I replied.

Abbey kissed the top of my head, like she used to when I was a child.

"Yes, yes we do."

. . .

A | N: Not to fear! It's not the last chapter.

ONE MORE CHAPTER TO COME!

BUT—this is very important—YOU NEED TO VISIT MY PROFILE AND SAY YES OR NO TO A SEQUEL. I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE FANS ARE STILL READING AND WANT MORE. THE LAST CHAPTER DEPENDS ON THIS POLL!

REVIEW!

Love,

Willow


	19. Epilogue

_Three Months Later_

Abbey stopped the SUV at the front of the building. My body never shook the way it did today. I was so nervous, my bladder was about to burst and my stomach was ready to show me my breakfast again. I studied the structure. It was large and mostly made of solid bricks. It stretched out and covered most of the flat land between the small rolling hills. I turned back and looked at Abbey.

She gave me a small smile and tenderly touched my cheek. "You don't have to do this, you know."

I shook my head. "It's my assignment. I can handle it."

She stroked my hair affectionately. "If things get out of hand, call me and we'll pull you out of there."

I sighed. "I have to get experience in the field. I hate staying back at headquarters and doing all the mundane stuff. I want to do this, more than anything."

Abbey nodded. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Always am," I replied.

I opened the door and stepped out into the brilliant morning light. After slamming the door and waving goodbye to Abbey one last time before she drove off, I faced the building and all the people buzzing around it. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and began up the flight of stairs leading to the front doors.

Humans my age stared at me with slight interest. I was officially Zoey Winters, the new student at Fairview High School. I glanced around at the other students weaving their way around other kids trying to get into the school, and I tried to blend in. But my new flawless skin, and perfectly streaked hair stood out amongst the crowd of pimple faced, rag-haired girls around my age. My slim body hid my abnormal strength and my self control kept the possibility of fangs or glowing eyes at a minimum.

I followed the signs that led to the front office. When I reached the counter, I saw an older woman with frizzy red hair and a pencil tucked behind her ear. Of all the movies I saw that were based on high school experiences so I could take this assignment, this woman reminded me most of the secretary from the movie Grease, my favorite.

"Excuse me," I began. She looked up and gave me a piercing look. "I'm the new transfer student. My name is Zoey Winters."

The woman huffed and turned in her swiveling chair to reach into a filing cabinet and pull out a manila folder. I waited patiently as she sorted through the file and found several sheets of paper and brought them over to me.

She set them on the counter and began to instruct me where to sign and which paper is which. "This is the map of the school. Your classrooms have been highlighted, so has your locker. This is the combo to get into your locker, which is located in yellow hall, or senior's hall. Your parents need to fill out this form and you need to return it by the end of the week. Understand everything? Good. Now first period starts in five minutes. I suggest you get acquainted with your locker and the map before it does."

I mumbled out a thanks and headed in the direction of yellow hall. I followed the map's instructions to where my locker was, dodging people in the process. Students gave me lingering glances when I reached my locker and confidently opened it using the combination written on the slip of paper. I through some binders inside and slammed it closed.

I studied the map for a minute while students' eyes studied me. I felt a presence to my right and waited for the person to speak up.

"Hello, Zoey," he spoke.

I froze. My mind groaned, and by body shook with anger. I looked up to see Caden standing next to me, his eyes piercing into mine. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Same reason you're here."

I almost stomped my foot in frustration. "Abbey said I could do this alone!"

"She did. But I'm not about to let you."

I sighed. "You suck."

He chuckled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "You love me."

"Love you?" I laughed and playfully hit his chest. "You're delusional."

People watched as me and Caden flirted openly. They might think it odd that the two new students at school knew each other. But who cares? They didn't know the real reason why we were there.

I let Caden pull me into his chest and hug me tightly. It took me a month and a half until I allowed him to touch me. Another couple of weeks until he could kiss me, but by then I trusted him whole-heartedly. When I asked him why he was at the masquerade ball all those months ago when I first met him and he told me his name was Phillip, he told me he was there to locate me. He accomplished his mission and reported by to Abbey, who then sent in Cynthia, another undercover, to protect me. I haven't seen Cynthia since the day of the battle, but I've been told she's on another mission. Caden was assigned to be my "bodyguard", even though I ran away from him and his watchful eyes several times. I grew to care for him more and more every time he ran after me and tackled me to the ground, then dragging me back to headquarters. It soon became a game-one he kept winning.

I breathed in his scent. With my new heighten senses, I could detect his smell anywhere-soft lavender with a mix of soap and light cologne. I grew to crave his touch and tender kisses, but not while I was on an assignment.

I pulled away from him. "I can do this on my own."

Caden looked at me for a moment before leaning in and giving me a gentle kiss. When he pulled away, his purple eyes were sharp with determination. "I'm not going anywhere."

I pouted. "Pretty please?"

He kissed me again, this time a little more seductively. Oh, his ways of getting what he wants. In the distance, I heard the bell ring. We ignored it. He said in between kisses, "You're so cute when you whine."

I ended the kiss abruptly. I stepped away from him. My arms crossed over my chest. "I do not whine."

He motioned to me, amusement clear in his expression. "What are you doing now?"

I squinted at him. "I'm asking you to, please, let me do this on my own."

He stepped closer to me. "And I'm telling you, no."

I smiled. "I'll just run away from you."

His hands snaked out and grabbed my waist, pulling me into his chest once again. He leaned forward and put his forehead against mine. "I'll catch you."

"Not this time," I whispered against his lips.

"Always," was his answer before he captured my lips into a kiss once more.

Another bell rang, and we broke apart. I glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. "You made me late."

Caden chuckled and offered me his arm. "Milady, may I have the honor of escorting you to first period?"

I laughed, remembering when he first asked me to dance in the same fashion. "You may, handsome sir."

And so, with my knight in shining Aeropostal shirt and jacket, I began my experience in high school along with my first field operation.

I'd tell you what it is, but then again, you might know the target, or even worse, be the target.

My life after Drake and the manor was as expected; nightmares haunted my sleep, small glimpses of Drake's court in my peripheral, but they weren't really there. My life was turned upside down by a single vampire, but was then turned right side up by a Night Stalker, with his gentle embraces every time I woke screaming and his tender kisses whenever I felt the slightest bit lonely. I would never forget Drake and his . . . attitude toward me. When I have even the smallest need to drink, Blade gives me one of his medication devices. Because I am the only living (no pun intended) progeny of the Vampire King, Abbey and Blade share the idea that vampires might try to contact me and either try kill me or attempt to serve me. Either way, Abbey and Blade have tried to keep my whereabouts as secret as the Night Stalkers.

As I walked with Caden's arm draping over my shoulders, I smiled. Even though my life was in danger most of the time, and my past had a darkening shadow over my head, I was most happy in the presence of him, Caden Phillip Something-Of-German-Descent. I hugged him tighter and he kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you," I whispered to him later that night, as we laid in my bed after an episode of one of my nightmares.

He stroked my shoulder affectionately. "For?'

I touched his stubbly cheek. My thumb grazed his lips. "For pulling me out of the dark."

His hand captured mine and he kissed each fingertip. "I should be thanking you."

"What for?"

"Showing me that there is more to life than just killing bad vamps. For allowing me to care for you, hold you, kiss you. But most of all, for helping me find a reason to wake up every morning with a purpose."

I shifted my head on the pillow, trying not let any tears escape my eyes. "And what reason or purpose might that be?"

He pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around my body. "To love you more and more each day."

I smiled. My tears vanished behind my eyes as I cuddled closer to Caden. I pressed my nose to the crook of his neck. I rarely felt any need to drink blood, this Caden knew and was comfortable with me resting my face against his skin. I kissed the tender spot between his neck and shoulder. "I love you, too."

I hugged Caden closer to me and allowed the darkness of slumber pull me under its spell, all thoughts of Drake, the manor, the battle and the deaths of my friends faded away to give room for light and memories of those I love today.

The End . . .

. . . is only just the beginning.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Author's Final Note:

I will _**not**_ be doing a sequel. I think that I would have really nowhere to go with it. I could say Drake comes back to life and haunts Zoey, blah blah blah. But I think I would end up on dragging it out more and more. I sincerely hope this ending was up to everyone's expectations. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this epilogue and the entire story. I hope you all enjoyed the story as much as I did. It will be terribly sad to let it go.

I hope you can share this with friends that enjoyed the movie or the storyline.

I reread the entire story earlier and realized that my writing as evolved over time and I might edit the earlier chapters. (I spelled wine wrong, for Christs' sake!) But then again, maybe not. (It brings character to it, I guess.)

Please, review or message me with any feedback or questions. If there are FAQ, I will upload another chapter to this titled "Frequently Asked Questions" and answer them all then.

If it pleases you, read my other stories located on my profile page.

Also on my profile page is the URL to my Facebook page. If you wish to friend me or simply talk to me, you can do so there. I also have a Twitter account, URL located on my FF profile page.

Last, but not least, I would like to thank each and every one of the fans. You have all been my inspiration and encouragement. I love all of you. Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing, and patiently-or impatiently for some-waiting for new chapters to be updated. I am so super sorry for delaying updates. (Computer viruses are a pain in my ass!)

With all my love,

Willow Jane

P.S. There is a fan who wished to write a fan fiction on "They Never Came". How awesome is that? Her name is Poetgirl616_. __**She has my permission to write story. **_The fan fic is about Lee and Zoey! So please, go check it out! Thanks, readers!


End file.
